


Draconis Family Resurgence

by sykartracer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alive!Potters, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't copy to other sites, Explicit Language, F/M, Fairy Tail characters will appear, Female Draco Malfoy (Druella), Female Harry Potter (Rose), Female genderbends are older sisters, Hogwarts at 13, I have no idea what I'm doing, Life Debt, Lordships, Marriage Contracts, Multi, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Potter Siblings, Rose has a Brother Complex, Self-Insert, Tags Are Hard, Veela Life Debts, Violence, Werewolf!Marlene, dragon magic, dursleys are horrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykartracer/pseuds/sykartracer
Summary: Life 2 of Trey Draconis SI-SeriesAfter a century living out his second life, Trey Draconis finds himself being tossed into another world. Which one? Why the wonderful world of Harry Potter of course! So, how's Trey going to survive a world of magic with naught but his wits and knowledge of the original canon? By literally screwing with everyone. Did I mention that he's technically in Harry's body and confined to a wheelchair? No?Oh well
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Is this a prank?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Racer here. For those that follow me on FFN, this story is something that I've been working on for a few years and just wouldn't leave my brain alone. As I have ZERO idea how posting here works, I'm just going to give it a try. This version is the more explicit version than the one I will post on FFN in the future. I ask for patience with me as I've somehow made this mess and it is still my first original-style story. If you feel there are other tags that need to be added, please tell me as I'm new to this whole thing. Also, if you decide to comment and leave something along the lines of "this story sucks, go die" (presumably with swear words and stuff, please note the tag "Don't like, Don't read". While I was typing this, there are things in here that I am borrowing from other stories, and BEFORE ANYONE JUMPS DOWN MY THROAT, I did sends PMs to each of the authors regarding the specific thing/things I'm borrowing from them, and they all gave me permission.  
> And before anyone asks about why this is "Life 2" instead of 1, It was just what I decided, and for records, Trey spent a century in the Legend of Korra fandom, this is the sequel.  
> This is rated Explicit for Violence, Language, Suggestive Dialogue, and Sexual Situations  
> Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine (<\---including that disclaimer)

“Did I die again?” I asked aloud, finding myself back in that room again. For anyone new, I’m labeling it some kind of purgatory room, like in R.I.P.D. between Ryan Reynolds and Mary Louise-Parker.

“Hey, you do realize you were 128, right?” Death asked as she faded into view, cloak, corset, and everything.

“128? Dang, I was hoping to outlive Aang. He lived to 166.”

“He also spent a century doing the ice bucket challenge.” Death deadpanned.

“When you put it that way, I guess I shouldn’t complain.”

“And you shouldn’t. Look at all you did. Electrified the rails, renewable energy, resource conservation.”

“They have airships that aren’t a danger. All we had was the Hindenburg. And look how that turned out.”

“I know. It was terrible.” She scoffed at my flat stare. “What? Just because I’m the embodiment of Death doesn’t mean I’ll go out of my way to engineer yours.” She pouted.

“Could’ve fooled me.” I muttered, before being whacked on my head. “OW!” I looked to see Death holding the staff of her scythe warningly.

“Baka.” She muttered before settling back down in her chair.

“Baka Onee-san.” I replied.

She glared like a petulant older sister with a bro-con complex before finally sighing a few seconds later. “I’m technically supposed to just take you in, but I’d rather give you options.”

“Options like…?”

“Well, I could either take you like I take everybody, or…”

“Or…”

“You can be the annoying little brother you’ve been for over a century and wreak havoc again.”

“Well, let’s see, either I can go on the next great adventure, or I can be an insufferable ass to everyone again. Let’s go with option 2.”

“Should’ve guessed.” Death shook her head. “Well, we’re waiting on a couple more people.” Pretty soon, the doorway to our right flashed and a woman walked through.

She looked to be around her mid-40s or so, with black hair and purple eyes, wearing modest red robes. I had to admit, they did look nice, but I couldn’t place who she was. I swear she was familiar. She noticed both of us and seemed confused.

“Who are you?” She asked, having the light tone of a noble, yet also still on guard as if she was expecting us to attack her.

“All will be explained Lady Potter.” Death replied, making me nearly snap my neck in reaction to what she said.

‘Lady Potter. As in ‘Harry Potter’ Lady Potter?’ I was almost in shock.

“I was having a nice time with Charlus and you suddenly had to request my presence without even telling me who you were.”

‘Charlus.’ That did it. I slammed my head hard on the table at the sheer absurdity of it. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” I moaned against the table.

“Language Trey.” Death giggled.

“Fuck off.” I grunted as I sat up. Looking to the late Lady of the house, I took a breath. “I do apologize for my older sister’s machinations, Lady Dorea. I was unaware that you would be one of the two joining us.”

“Who are you?” She asked again.

“I promise I shall reveal that when our last guest arrives.” Just then the door opened and admitted a small boy. He had unruly black hair, and bright emerald eyes. He looked very small, almost looking like he just started kindergarten, although he looked extremely small for that age, and frail. But there was no mistaking him, or that scar on his forehead.

“Harry.” I said in perfect sync with Dorea. Harry flinched at the use of his name before seeing us.

“W-Wh-Who a-are y-you?”

I stayed silent, letting Dorea slowly approach Harry. He looked very scared and fearful, trying to find an exit.

“Harry, are you really here?”

“Who are you?” He asked.

“I’m your grandmother.”

I slammed my head against the table again. “Force damnit.” I muttered. “This cannot be happening to me.”

“It happened.” Death supplied, appearing to sound like she’s smirking. I sat up and glared, and indeed she was smirking. I’ll admit it to myself that I found that smirk a little bit of a turn on. “Thank you.” If anything, Death’s smirk got bigger.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Dorea got our attention as she sat down with Harry in her lap. I looked like the two of them briefly had a tearful reunion.

“I went by Trey Draconis, from where I was previously.”

“Draconis?” Dorea asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

“Show her.” Death nodded.

I nodded and closed my eyes, calling my power forward. My hair changed to sliver, my canines elongated into fangs, my eyes changed into draconian slits, and patches of silver scales began to appear all around my body. I opened my eyes and looked at the two magic-users. Dorea’s eyebrows went into her hairline and her eyes grew to the size of tennis balls. Harry, however, seemed entranced by my eyes.

“Those look so cool.” He whispered.

“Impossible.” Dorea whispered to herself, though I still heard it with my ‘dragon ears’, or is it ‘ear-holes’?

 **“Thank you.”** I answered, making Dorea shiver at the power in my voice. Harry got even more awestruck. I concentrated and called the power back in, breaking Harry’s look. “Dorea? Is there something you want to say?” The former Lady Potter/Black was almost gaping like a fish. Harry looked to his grandmother and started giggling.

“It was only a legend. But with you showing us that, and using the name…”

“Draconis?”

“Yes, the legend says that your family originally descended from Dragons, being slayers, tamers, and kings among them.”

“That was technically true.” Death answered. “They have also been called ‘human dragons’ or ‘dragons in human skin’. Their magic made them dragons in all but name. Better senses, more durability, and since we’re talking the Draconis family, elemental powers.”

“So, a jack of all trades idea? Good enough to be a master in all elements, but not specializing in only one?” I asked, remembering how I was in the LoK-verse. Damn I miss that now. Korra made things so much fun, especially the bedroom.

“Why are you here?” Dorea asked.

“Because my sister is annoying.” I answered smartly, only to receive a whack on the head with the staff.

“Baka.” She muttered dangerously.

“The better question,” I sighed, rubbing my head and looking at Harry, who seemed to shrink a tiny bit further into Dorea’s embrace, “is why you are here Harry?”

“Where is here?” He responded, looking at me and Death.

“I’d label this to something like Purgatory Harry. That is, the place between life and death. So, I’d like to know…” I called my eyes forward, making them shine with power. **“Tell us how you’re here.”** Harry immediately began to shake. **“Easy Harry. You don’t have to tell us everything. I’ll ask a few questions and you can just say yes or no. That good?”** A nod. I recalled my eyes. “Ok, let’s start. Is Vernon involved?” A nod yes. “Petunia?” A no. “Dudley?” No. “Marge?” Yes. “Ripper?” A yes. “What happened? Just tell us…Please.”

“Um…Marge was visiting. I stepped on Rippers foot. Then he bit me and started chasing me. Vernon was coming home from work and I kinda got chased toward his car…”

I’m pretty sure I wasn’t the only one in the room that was seething. I could see it on Death and Dorea’s face. I know the Dursley’s were/are horrible people, but willingly running a kid over in a car, but I just had to check and see. “Was he trying to slow down before he hit you?”

“N-No, the car got louder.”

“That’s vehicular homicide.” I said in conjunction with Death. That cemented that I indeed need to punish the Dursley’s somehow.

“What?” The other two looked at us.

“I’ll spare you the details right now Dorea, since you’ve never really been out in the mundane world.”

“Mundane?”

“Less offensive then saying Muggle.” I shrugged. “But, I guess an example would be like being run over by the Knight Bus. And since Vernon was more than likely trying to make Harry ‘Go Away’, it can be inferred that it was vehicular homicide, especially harsh because a child, and a minor, was the target.”

“What kind of Muggles are they?” Dorea seemed to have that glint of the Black Madness.

“It would be your daughter-in-law’s sister and her husband. If their hatred of anything abnormal or ‘freakish’,” I noticed Harry flinch rather badly at that, “was equal to the blood purity supremacy that the pure-bloods and Voldemort,” Dorea fought through a flinch, “, then the Dursleys would be a hundred times worse than any Dark Lords.”

“And why was my grandson put in that household?”

“Use that Slytherin brain of yours and figure it out.”

“Dumbledore.” She hissed.

“Yep.”

“I’ll strangle him with his own beard! Then hang him from the rafters, upside down and—”

 **“Enough Dorea.”** My ‘dragon-voice’ got her to stop. “You’re going to scare your grandson.” She realized what she was going to do and hugged Harry close. I looked at Death, who looked almost pensive. “Not that I don’t enjoy family counseling, but why are they here with us?”

Death gained a smirk, catching all three of us weird. “Well, since you had so much fun with Korra, I figured you’d have fun masquerading as a wizard.”

“What? You’re going to give me a wand and send me out there? Whose family will I be a part of? Black, Weasley, Malfoy?”

“No silly.” Death giggled in that older sister way that said she’ll find my reaction amusing. “You’ll be going as Harry.”

“What?!” Okay…I probably should’ve expected that, but I guess it just caught me. “You want me to go running around as Harry? You do realize that that idea is horrible. I’ll be so focused on the timeline, and trying not to die ala Death Eaters, that I won’t even act remotely like him. Dumbledore will suspect something’s up, and so will Snape. I’ll be found out the first day. And how do you expect me to get along with Ron and Hermione, huh? Ron’s got a lot of anger problems, and if we clash, I’m going to punch his ass. And with Hermione’s and her ‘I-read-it-in-a-book-somewhere-so-it-must-be-true’ attitude, I’ll get even more annoyed with all that getting things her way and—.”

“Excuse me.” Dorea’s voice cut me off, in that particular tone that I’d like to call, the ‘You know something I don’t, I want to know what it is, and I will get my answers’ tone. “But could you please fill both of us in on the problem?”

“It’s a very long story, Lady Potter.” I answered with a resigned sigh.

“We have time, do we not?”

I looked at Death, asking the silent question. “We could spend years in here and we won’t age, nor will anything change. So, you’d better get on with it, Trey. Wouldn’t want the Black Family Fury on you right?”

“I thought there was only the Black Madness?”

“There was that,” Dorea smiled that sickly sweet smile that only women seem to be able to possess, “but, there is also the Black Fury. So get talking, Trey.”

“Ok, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I let out a large breath. “What if I were to tell you that, in my original world, you don’t exist? No statute of secrecy or anything. Just plain don’t exist. What would you say?”

“I’d ask for proof.”

What followed, was a very long explanation into their world, coupled with 8 movies, 8 books, and a few other odd things that I felt they should know. All the while, Harry’s eyes were nearly glazed over, Dorea’s were wide, Death was laughing her ass off, and I felt like I just wanted to disappear.

“So, we don’t exist in your world then?”

“For all I know, you could, with the whole ‘statute of secrecy’ thing and that all the books by the god-empress J.K. Rowling are technically true. Or I could be one of the ‘obliviation failures’ or whatever. And that sack of sarcasm,” I jerked my thumb at the laughing spirit, “thinks it’d be a funny idea to send me into your world in the body of your grandson. Although, on the note of Grandson, do that mean the Fleamont and Euphemia Potter are—”

“My in-laws.”

“Ok, that’s one change from canon.” I nodded.

“How so?”

“Well, it has long been speculated that you are James’ mother, but J.K. said via Pottermore, which is a website, or in your case a self-updating book, that she posts little tidbits here and there, and one of them was confirming that your in-laws are actually your son and daughter-in law. So that’s one divergence for JKR canon. I still held to the idea that you are James’ parents, so do other fiction writers as well.”

“There are other stories about us?”

“They’re called fan-fiction. As the name implies, it’s fiction written by fans. A couple different choices here and there, with different pairings and everything. Just little divergences from the canon, one choice different, and bang, story.”

“So, if you’re going to be me, what’ll happen to me?” Harry’s soft voice caught all of us surprised.

“Odds are Harry, is that we’d share the same body, i.e. yours. Kind of like you’re the guy with white dove wings, and I’m the guy with red horns.”

“So, you’re evil then?”

“Not really no. I’m kind of that guy in the middle, the gray. Better words would be anti-hero.” I looked at Death. “Am I correct?”

She nodded. “Yep, you’ll be in charge mostly though. Although, you two can switch when you need to.”

“So, if I need to fly, I’d switch with him?”

“Unless you want to try yourself…”

“Nah, I prefer to be grounded thank you.” I chuckled. Yes, I was ok with flying and whatnot, but only when I had control. A broom is no control whatsoever. A thought then struck after the brooms. “What about Harry’s family? I really doubt vehicular homicide is going to be the end for the Dursleys.”

“Oh don’t worry.” Death shrugged apathetically, and in a manner that I knew another bombshell was coming. Trust me, after being around her for a hundred years, you start to pick up on these cues, even though I’m still a guy and we suck at that. “The Potter Family is alive and well.”

“WHAT?!” The three of us shouted.

“I have a family?!” Harry’s response.

“James and Lily survived?!” Dorea’s shriek.

“They’re not dead?!” My own shout. All three of us looked at each other, then Harry and I started giggling. Once we got that under control, I leaned back in the chair. “Ok, so James and Lily are not dead, which means that either A) the spell didn’t work period. B) Tom went after Neville. C) Tom still tried to attack, the spell sort of worked. Or D) Tom rules the world. Which one is it?”

“The spell sort of worked, all of them are alive, Tom is still a wraith in Albania, and that is still there.”

“All?” Harry and I asked.

“Yes. Your older sister Rose, and twin sisters Haley and Jackie are still alive.”

“I have sisters?!”

“He has sisters?!”

“I have more grandchildren?!”

I couldn’t help it after that, I started laughing again. It took a couple minutes, but I finally got it back under control. “Okay, so, we know that they’re alive, we know he,” I point at Harry, “has siblings, and we know that I’m going into his world inhabiting his body. What role does Dorea play in this?”

“She’ll be going back with you.”

“What?!” Said former matriarch shrieked.

“You’re in a coma due to dragon pox. It’s time for you to wake up.”

“Why was I left with the Dursleys?” Harry asked us, with unshed tears.

“I’m guessing Dumbledore didn’t want you to grow up with fame.” I replied. I still wonder if I’m going to meet the evil, manipulating ‘Greater Good’ Dumbledore, or if I’m going to meet the good but misguided Dumbledore who just wants to preserve the world as it is.

“But why?”

“I don’t know kiddo. All I know is, when I meet him, I’m giving him a piece of my mind. And the rest of your family while I’m at it.”

“You do that.” Death smirked, unlocking the door. “It’s time for you two to go, while I chat with the former Lady Black for a moment.”

“Ok.” I stood up and walked around the table, kneeling to Harry’s level. I held out my hand, “Ready, little bro?”

“Bro? Like Brother?”

“If you want.” He seemed to hesitate before tentatively grasping my hand.

“Are you going to hurt them?” I could read him rather easily. ‘Are you going to kill my family?’

“No, I only go there if someone deserves it. But, no, they have not deserved to meet my sister yet. We will, however, **show them what happens when a dragon is abandoned**.” I growled, letting my eyes shine like two blue suns.

“Ok.” Harry got off Dorea’s lap, much to her muted protests. I looked eyes with the woman.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure your son is safe.”

“Where will you go?”

“If I can get it, the States. ’Bought the only place I know well. Or used to know, since I spent a hundred years away. Remember, those with Black blood will always find their family.”

“Good luck.”

“Don’t worry. _Omnium virium velit._ ” I replied as I walked Harry through the door.

“What did you say?” He asked.

“‘All is as the Force wills it’. Though I guess I should change it to _Ut omne quod vult magicae._ ‘All is as magic wills it’. Especially since I’m going into your world.”

“We can do magic?” Harry asked as another door appears in front of us.

“We’ll be able to do all sorts of things Harry.” I stopped in front of the door. “This is it bucko. Last chance to back out. If we go out there, I’ll be a very different person ok?”

“Like Uncle Vernon?”

“No, no like Uncle Vernon. I’ll more than likely be sarcastic and have a mouth. Like Deadpool.”

“Deadpool?”

“I’ll show you later. But seriously, are you ready? Dragons don’t do things by halves. Is this what you want?”

“I want to show my family what happens when they forget us.”

“OK, let’s go.” I open the now white door and lead Harry in before…nothing.

_**CHAPTER END** _


	2. Rejoining the world of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again every, Racer here with the second chapter, where we actually begin in the wonderful World of Harry Potter. Quick note on the dialogue between OC and Harry. This was inspired by FFN user LeadVonE's story Dodging Prison and Stealing Witches, as well as "Departure from the Diary" by TendraelUmbra, a-in my opinion-great Female Voldemort/Harry Potter story.  
> Disclaimer: Accio Harry Potter rights! Dang, didn't work. Well...at least I own the story.

Chapter 2: Rejoining the world of magic.

The first thing that registered to me upon reentry into atmosphere was pain, and heaviness. Especially in my lower limbs. I twitch briefly and can feel my arms and fingers…but not my legs. ‘H-Harry?’

_Yeah?_

‘I can’t feel our legs.’

_Are we dead?_

‘No, but we might never walk again, depending on what the doctor says. You said Vernon hit you with the car?’

_Yeah…_

‘Ok, hang back a sec. I’m going to see what’s up?’ Letting the rest of my senses work, I again don’t feel my—our? —legs. I look around and see a hospital room. Petunia and Vernon—holy crap he does look like a land whale! —playing to the nurse’s sympathies, and what I assume is a social worker. Dudley, being the overweight fuck he is, is pigging out on the hospital food that was no doubt left for me. Surprisingly Marge is there and looks indifferent. Ripper is chewing on a bone at her heeled feet and having some blood on his lips. I decide to stop looking around and engage my new ears.

“We’re telling you, he’s always been a problem child, getting himself into trouble at school. I don’t know why he didn’t look for the car when he decided to run with Ripper, but this isn’t our fault. We’ll just take him home and take care of him like proper guardians.” Petunia was almost wailing in despair. If she didn’t look like a giraffe, I’d almost consider her an actress.

_Those are my aunt and uncle you’re talking about._

‘Do you consider them your family Harry? Is 4 Privet Drive your home?’

_No. I don’t feel it’s my home._

‘Then I’ll make sure it’s not. Trust me. Oh, and plug your ears.’

_You have my ears._

‘True.’

“I understand that.” The nurse said. She looked young-ish. Raven hair, nice figure, even under all that healer garb. “But the witnesses say the car sped towards him deliberately. The fact that he’s barely alive and was pretty much naked and already bleeding when paramedics arrived brings more questions than answers. How do you explain that?”

“Or the various scars that show many injuries, broken bones, and malnutrition. Or the cross burned onto his shoulders.” The social worker was a buxom strawberry blonde, wearing a black business suit and a pencil striped skirt.

“We told you. He’s a delinquent.” Vernon said gruffly, almost turning purple. However, before anyone else could respond, Marge said something that really set me off.

“Humph. Little bastard can’t learn to die correctly.” She grumbled. Too bad it was too loud. It caught everyone’s attention

“Oh. I can’t _die correctly_ you fucking waste of space? More like your ugly ass couldn’t kill me correctly.” I snapped, drawing everyone’s eyes to me. Vernon and Marge looked almost apoplectic, Dudley and the nurse looked shocked, Petunia looked white. And Ripper, seemed to understand that I insulted Marge because he started barking. I let a low growl in my throat that, to my ears sounded almost like a dragon before I grabbed the empty tray and threw it at the mutt’s head, bullseye, down goes the mutt. “And stay down you worthless mutt. Try to sodomize me again, and I’ll kill you.” I look at the nurse. “Now ma’am, before the four stooges start screaming like banshees, can you please explain to me why I _can’t feel my FUCKING LEGS!_ ” My voice raised to a roar, and I guess whatever accidental magic is, caused a lot of electrical stuff to go haywire, and it may have just been me, but it also seemed like the hospital shook.

“Mr. Potter!” The nurse shouted, ignoring the scared by fuming Dursleys, and Marge, rushing over to me. “Are you ok?”

“Just _fucking peachy_.” I snapped glaring at the white horse, and smoking eggplant. “Now please, before I lose my temper again, tell me why those useless asshats made it so I can’t feel my fucking legs!”

“See?! I told you he was good-for-nothing!” Marge shouted.

“Oh shut up you pissing cunt!”

“We raise you out of the goodness of our hearts and this is what we get from you?” Vernon looked even more purple.

“‘Goodness of your hearts’? I GOT THESE SCARS BECAUSE OF YOU MOTHERFUCKING BASTARDS!” Ok, I was really pissed. I say it again, I know the Dursley’s are horrible people, but this is taking it too far. “You really think all these scars are from love? Need I remind you shit-eaters of the beating you gave me this morning because I was one Morgana-bedamned minute late on making the next buffet of breakfast to feed your walrus of a son or any of you fuckers. Hell, you _**BRANDED ME**_ because I was special.”

“You’re just a freak!”

“And your whore of a wife is a useless pair of fake, plastic tits! Now, **GET OUT OF MY ROOM!** ” I took another breath and looked at the nurse, whose figure looked even fuller, and her eyes were brown, just like “Bella?”

That seemed to shake her out of her stupor. “Not quite. My name is Andromeda.”

‘I stand corrected’. “Aunt Andi? What the absolute flying fuck, in the name of Morgana’s titanic tits are you doing here?”

“Harry! Language please.”

I shrug nonchalantly. “Not my damn fault eggplant over there swears up a storm on the daily. Especially went drunk off his own ass.” I let a smirk show as my new green eyes shine. “Now, could you please use your special powers to make them go away, because if I have to do it, we’re going to call the morgue.”

“Y-You-You’re a freak just like him!” Petunia shouted. “I knew there was something about you. I just knew you were up to no good like him!”

“Be silent you mundane piece of shit!” I shouted as the light above Dudley shattered showing him, and the whimpering Ripper in glass.

“Duddikins!” Pentunia finally goes to her foal while glaring at me.

“To be honest, Toony.” I see her flinch. I guess she’s been called that before. “I don’t like you, I don’t like your whale of a husband, walrus of a runt, or your banshee of a sister-in-law. But, I just learned that those despicable desecrating idiots that are my birth family are somehow still alive.” I see her eyes widen in shock. “I have no intention at the present moment to return to a family that left me at your husband’s tender mercies. So I tell this to you now: The one who attacked us still lives, weakened, but alive. His followers are still there, looking for me. When they find out, they will come. I still have some respect for my maternal Evans family, despite my birth mother’s actions. So, take your family and run. Leave Surrey and don’t go back. I will not help nor come for you.” I turn to Andromeda. “Andi, before we send the nice muggles on a nice trip, would you mind telling me the extent of the injuries from attempted vehicular homicide of a minor?” That seemed to make the blonde rather pissed, because she brandished a wand, and I noticed Andi twitching towards hers. The Dursley’s again looked a mix between scared white and apoplectic with rage.

“Shattered pelvis, and a few of your lower spinal vertebrae. Not counting the scars and malnutrition.”

“Will I be able to walk again?”

“We could try, but—”

“Vanishing those parts of my spine could be deadly, and same with my pelvis?”

“Yes.”

“Cool, so I can’t walk, and no doubt those morons stole my inheritance money.” I noticed they all went white. “I mean, how else could they afford a new car every other year, extravagant yearly vacations while leaving me with some crazy cat lady.” At that, Andromeda actually drew her wand. “That reminds me…” I looked at the white eggplant. “Exactly how much money have you been skimming off me the last 5-ish years?”

“What are you talking about boy?!” The eggplant was getting even more purple.

“I’m talking about all the money you more than likely received while calling me a ‘burden’, ‘freeloader’, ‘useless’ or some other derogatory name.” If anything, the social worker, or whomever she was, looked even more angry. “No answer? Fine. I’ll have to hire a lawyer.”

“Now you see here.” Eggplant grumbled as he stomped towards me. “We took you in, and we swore we’d put a stop to your _freakishness!_ When the money started coming in, we decided to treat ourselves because we knew you’d be trouble and probably kill us early with one of your freak episodes!”

“You do realize, that accidents do happen. And more than likely these ‘accidents’ can happen if placed under emotional duress. Like all those times of ‘Harry Hunting’. Not my fault Dud over there didn’t inherit the Evans brains, or the temper either.”

“Since when does a six-year-old know such words?” The social worker asked.

“One place Dud wouldn’t chase me into was the library. Good hiding place.” I turned back to Vernon. “How much did you steal?” He glared. I glared back, calling my ‘inner dragon’ forward. **“How. Much. Did. You. Steal?”**

“Ten thousand pounds a month.” Came the whimpered reply from Petunia.

“So a total of almost six hundred thousand pounds then? Alright.” I felt a, what I hope was predatory, grin manifest. “Perhaps I shall talk to my bankers. They can be quite…shrewd…with retrieving stolen money.” I noticed Petunia start to shake. I guess she knows of Goblins. Vernon was almost looking like a bruised eggplant. I sent a bored look to Andromeda and the social worker. “Can you call security and have them removed now? I fear they’re going to be dangerous to my health.”

That sent things spiraling. Vernon lost his temper, shouting obscenities about freaks and abnormalities, and calling me several derogatory names, which I responded in kind by using George Carlin’s seven words against him. Petunia at first shrieked about ‘ungrateful brats’ and things like that, which then devolved into both of us insulting our respective mothers, which I then reminded them that Lily was in fact _alive_ and obviously didn’t care about me anymore than they did. That bombshell made things worse. When security finally arrived, I was in a four-way shouting match with the three adults, Dudley was just watching us dumbfounded. Although, when security started moving Marge, Ripper, who finally seemed good enough to move, tried to attack _me_ thinking I was, correctly, behind the reason his owner was being forcibly moved. I shielded my face as he jumped, then a loud thunderclap sounded, halting everyone. I looked briefly around before finding a sparking and smoking husk of a pug lying motionless. I guess that’s accidental magic.

_What happened to him?_

‘No idea Harry. That’s why I chalked it up to accidental magic. Although, if we can do that, that means we could probably use lighting as a way of apparition.’

_What?_

‘Wizards way of teleporting and travel. Doesn’t count portkey and floo. Or, Force forbid, the Knight Bus.’

Of course, seeing the dead pug, sent Marge, and by extension Vernon, into a frenzy. Which ended up with them tasered, stunned and dragged out. Petunia just chose to shakily escort Dudley out. Although, the look she shot me was something…odd. Like her eyes held both fear, hope, and pleading. I wasn’t sure.

_That was weird._

‘Uh huh.’

_Did you really mean all those things you said about mum?_

‘Partially. I know she’s your mom and she more than likely gave a lot to save you, but if she’s as alive as Death says, then I have a little bit of right questioning whether or not she and your dad actually do care.’

_You think they don’t?_

‘I think there are things around that we don’t know about yet. For all we know, Dumbledore could’ve told them that you’d be safe wherever he put you. Obviously, that didn’t go as planned.’

_Yeah. You said a lot of bad words though._

‘Harry. I was 23 when I met Death the first time, then I lived for another hundred and 5 years. I’m one-twenty-eight. I’m older than Dumbledore.’

_Really?!_

‘Yeah. Guy was 115 when he died in 96, which considering we’re 6, isn’t for another decade. So he’s technically one-o-five.’

_Are you going to kill him?_

‘Don’t know. It could either be the evil, manipulative, scheming Dumbledore. Or we could be dealing with a good, but misguided Dumbledore. One who’s lived through three wars and just wants the fighting to stop.’

_Three wars?_

‘There’s the two world wars in the Mundane world, then the first Wizard Blood War of the 60s to 81.’

“—arry? Harry!”

“Huh? What?!” I jumped, seeing Andromeda and the strawberry-blonde looking at me weird. “Is there something on my face?”

“You just electrocuted that dog.” The social worker said, indicating to the husk that was still there.

“So? The little shit was going to bite me again. Plus the idiots were going to tie me down and let him sodomize me if I went home with them. I think I’m allowed self-defense. But that reminds me, I don’t believe I learned your name.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I guess in all that drama we weren’t able to do that.” She straightened herself before offering her hand, “Sarah Evans. Child Protective Services.”

“Any relation to Lily Evans?” I was curious, because as far as I knew, Petunia was the only other Evans around.

“A distant cousin.” She remarked stiffly.

“I’m guessing it’s a sore subject?”

“Sort of. My great-grandfather had an argument with the then family head, who was his uncle. It was never stated on what it was about, but then his aunt stepped in and sent him to America, where we’ve lived since.”

“So, I’m guessing you’re an Ilvermorny graduate?”

“Yep, Class of 1980. Got my no-maj certificates for child psychology and law soon after.”

“Nice.” I turned to Andromeda. “You a law witch too Aunt Andi?”

“Yes I do have law knowledge and a license, but I also do healing on the side as well.”

“Wait. You’re his aunt?” Sarah seemed surprised.

“Your cousin’s mother-in-law is Dorea Black, who is Andi’s aunt. At least I think.”

“Your accent has changed.” She noted.

“Has it? What do I sound like.”

“American.”

“Cool. Now what? I sure as hell ain’t going back to Durzkaban. Although, we could make a one-day trip to Smeltings for me to take a quick math exam. The look on Dudley’s face when I end being way smarter than him is going to be tits.”

“Language Harry!” Both women muttered sharply.

“Oh bite me. It’s not my fault Vernon was more plastered than a sailor. Swore like one too.”

“So do you.” They retorted.

“So, that means I’m pot, one of you is kettle, and the other’s cauldron. But, what happens now?”

“Well, we were going to discuss what to do next, since you aren’t going back to the Dursleys.” Andromeda summoned a chair.

“And I’d rather not have you placed in an orphanage.” Sarah added.

“Orphanage?” I asked. ‘Technically Tom Riddle grew up in one, so that’s one of the many things we have in common with our attempted killer.’

_Really?_

‘Yeah. His mom laced his dad with Love Potions. Once he found out, he ran. Orphanages were like Durzkaban. Especially during WW2.’

_Ouch._

‘Yep.’

“…What’s your choice Harry?”

“What?”

“What’s your choice?”

“Remind me again. I kinda spaced out.”

“You could live with either of us. You can choose.”

“Do I have to? I kinda want to be away from here, but I’d rather have both of you with me.”

“Why do you want to leave?”

“Because I want away from the Durselys. Far away. But I’d rather go to Gringotts first.”

“Why?” Both witches asked me.

“Because I do. I just have a feeling. Let’s get going. The longer we’re here, the more chance we have to get caught.”

“Caught by who?” Andromeda asked.

“Whomever thought it was a good idea to place me there”.

***Cue Dumbledore sneezing***

“Who would put a kid, much less the savior of the wizarding world, with no-majs like that?” Sarah tilted her head.

“Probably an elderly grandfather figure who is trying to do right, but probably fucks up.”

***Cue Dumbledore sneezing again. Fawkes staring concernedly***

“Harry!” Both witches shouted.

“I need a wheelchair.” I snapped back.

“I’ll get one.” Andromeda left.

“So…Decided where you’re going yet?” Sarah interrupted the following awkward pause.

“Probably to the States most likely. It’s a big place. I’ll probably go mundane on top of it. Less chance of being found by those ‘terrorists’ Petunia was screeching about.”

“I heard about that. Where do you think you’ll go?”

“Well, in my forced coma, I saw a place in the Northwestern Portion, so probably there. At least until I turn eleven and all that.”

“Really?”

“Well, I’m guessing that whomever placed me in that hellhole is planning on me attending Hogwash or Toadwarts, or whatever it’s called.”

“Hogwarts.”

“Yes, that’s the one. The shadow ringleader probably wants me to go there, so I will. But only to be an ass to his plans.”

“Dumbledore?”

“Is he the guy that runs Hogwash?”

“Hog _warts_. But yes, he also runs the British Wizengamot, and is Supreme Mugwump of the ICW.”

“Supreme Muggle-rump, really?” I couldn’t help it. That’s funny, to me at least.

_It kind of is._

‘Thanks Harry.’ I was interrupted from my talk with Harry by Andromeda wheeling in a small wheelchair. It took a couple minutes to get me in that thing and strapped in, but soon we were wheeling me out, to looks of bewilderment, and maybe concealed fear. Which sort of works, considering that I am a six-year-old with Deadpool’s vocabulary.

“Everyone’s staring.” I muttered.

“Well, you do have a very… _impressive_ …vocabulary.” Sarah needed to find the right word, I guess,

“Again: Vernon. Gets. Drunk. A lot. Can’t exactly blame me, can you?”

“It would behoove you to choose better language for someone your age.” Andromeda put in as she shoved me into another wing of the hospital. I felt an almost fuzzy feeling, kind of like electricity or that static discharge crap before you get tasered by touching metal. Then it clicked: the wards!

_What’re those?_

‘It’s like an invisible fence or something similar. Able to keep things, and people, in, or out depending on what you want it to do.’

_Ok._

Sure enough, we entered some other hospital, with all the healer people, wearing garb like Madam Pompfrey. I looked to Andi, “St. Mungo’s?”

“Yes.”

“Why’d we have to go through here?”

“It would tip the muggles off if we just disappeared.”

“Ah. Either of you got a hat or something? I need a cover so people don’t go ape-shit over seeing my ugly mug.”

“Harry…” Andi was using that warning tone.

“Bite me.” I retorted as she pushed me towards the fireplace. “Oh hell no, no floo for me. No, no, nope. Not only no, but hell no.” I put the wheel stops on, but sure enough, I was being _Leviosa_ ’d towards the fireplace. “Not funny auntie. I’m not taking the green travel of doom.”

“Would you calm down? You can’t floo into Gringotts. You know that. We’re just going to the Leaky Cauldron.” Sarah seemed exasperated. My, probably colorful, response was stopped via a _Silencio_ , then I was set into the fireplace with Sarah grabbing the powder. “The Leaky Cauldron!”

_**Chapter End** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting is hard...


	3. Gringotts and Heritage Testing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Racer here with chapter 3. A bit of a note on character ages: Since we're going with the Hogwarts at 13, I've decided to take a little creative liberty with ages of some characters. So, when Hogwarts hit ages will be like so:  
> Rose - 16  
> Luna - 15  
> Hermione - 14  
> Trey - 13  
> Gabrielle - 12  
> Why those particular? Gabi, you will see in Book 4 (which I think will be the longest of them yet as I have a lot of ideas). Hermione's birthday in canon is 9/19, so I'd wager she'd be past the cutoff for being a year above. Rose was born three years before anyway so she's obvious. But why Luna @15? Well, it really just came to me and that no-one as far as I've seen has made Luna older than Harry, so I figured I'd give it a shot. She'll still be a year below Harry though. Andy why that? Because I figured after the death of Pandora, Xeno lost it, kind of as we know from canon, so I'd figure that he'd try and keep Luna close to him as long as possible. Plus, I'd say old Dumbles doesn't want an older Luna influencing Harry during his time at Hogwarts.  
> And for the tag "Fairy Tail characters will appear", this is the start of that.

Chapter 3: Gringotts and Heritage Testing

Sure enough, I seemed to also inherit Harry’s lack of manners regarding wizarding transportation. I.E. I flew out of the fireplace and ended up sliding on my side, rather painfully, before coming to rest against the bar, with everyone looking at me in surprise, some purebloods even laughing…bastards.

“Blimey. You ok kid?” An old man asked from behind the bar. Must be that ‘Tom the Innkeeper’ character. I sent him a glare that hopefully said, “Do I look Ok to you?” I guess it wasn’t because Tom started to chuckle as he, and a couple other wizards helped me get right-side-up as Andi and Sarah come through the fireplace, Andi more dignified being a Black.

“You ok Harold?” Andi asked. I guess Harold is my cover name. Although, Harold was a name for Harry in several fanfiction stories, so I guess it will work. However, I’m still pissed at them for the silencing and floo, so I just flip them off. Andi’s eyes narrowed, and Sarah gave an exasperated sigh. I made a motion to my throat, hoping to be able to talk and whatnot. “Are you going to keep your language clean?” I made a show of thinking about it, before giving her the finger again and wheeling myself towards one of the brick walls, the one I hope goes to Diagon.

_Are you really just going to be mean to them all the time?_

‘No, I won’t. I’m just mad because A) We can’t walk, B) I just confirmed that floo travel sucks, and C) We are now apparently silenced because I chose to use colorful words to express my displeasure at everything.’

_Are you going to apologize?_

‘Eventually.’

_And what did you mean by my lack of manners?_

‘A lot of fanfiction stories have you not getting along with either apparition or floo. It appears that’s true here too.’

_Oh._

‘Hey, I’ll try to help fix that if I can. Otherwise, we’ll focus on the lightning version.’

_Ok._

During our talk, I didn’t notice Andi pressing the brick sequence until I felt myself being pushed forwards into Diagon Alley. I know all authors, and the films, make a spectacle of going into Diagon the first time, but I really don’t think I should be mind-bogglingly braindead by seeing all this magical shit, and all these people in robes that look more Victorian-era than modern. Like, I understand formal dress being a tuxedo or business suit and dresses for the women, in cases, but to wear robes that are almost 200 years behind the times seems pretty damn dumb.

_Really?_

‘You see what they’re wearing right?’

_Yeah._

‘Not exactly with the times…’

_Ok, you’re right._

Eventually, Andi pushed me all the way to Gringotts and all its marble splendor. Of course there was that creed at the door, telling thieves that they’re fucked if they try to steal from the Goblins, although the Golden Trio managed to do it in the future. Might to talk to them about security at some point. I was wheeled into the hall, and…there’s Goblins, marble, and gold everywhere. “Woah.” I muttered. ‘Wait a minute…I talked! Must be Goblin magic.’ I admit, seeing the inside of Gringotts is awesome. As usual, I looked around and saw many a Goblin give me a dismissive eye glance. Must be their proud warrior heritage. That, and most purebloods see them as lesser being and beneath them. Sucks to be them, getting scammed by the Goblins.

As Andi shoved me up to one of the open tellers, I figured now was a perfect time to prank them for silencing me. “Greetings teller, may your blade always be sharp.” Apparently that got everyone’s attention, as all the Goblins in the hall, armored guards included, stopped what they were doing to stare at me. I honestly hope I got that right. Seeing them all look at me was a little unnerving and as usual, I dropped back into my snarky self, “What? Just because I know to treat warriors with respect does not mean I like being gawked at like some side-street whore.” That got everyone back to what they were doing, although some of the more pureblood wizards turn up their nose at my language, and a few gave me a glare, which I returned calling on my ‘dragon eyes’ and giving them a middle-finger salute. However, what caught my eye was a little blue-eyed blonde among a family of brunettes. The parents of the blonde, who I guess looked to be around my age, looked like characteristic aristocrats, with the male have a strong jawline and sharp features, his wife more angular and even in her robes, I can see just a bit of her curves. Around her leg was a little four-year-old girl, all looking at me perplexed. I did notice the blonde staring at me a little more, so I flicked my head up and I saw her eyes widen. ‘Take that blondie.’ I look to her parents, holding their gaze longer before shaking my head and giving a dismissive shrug and turning back to the goblin who was still staring at me. “Time is Galleons, Teller.”

That got the Goblin moving as I noticed more than one appraising nod from the other tellers as the Goblin finally acknowledged us. “How can Gringotts help you today, warrior.” He looked at me, ignoring Andi and Sarah.

“I wish to take a full inheritance test.” I said without preamble.

“Who are you to know that?” The teller challenged.

“Harry Potter.” Now everyone was looking at me. That’s got to be the fame of the ‘Boy-Who-Lived’ B.S. The Goblin gave me a searching look before smirking with his sharp teeth.

“Am I correct to assume that you’ll be paying for that? It’s not cheap you know.”

“I do know that my previous caregivers, the ones who gave me the injuries needed for my wheelchair, have been skimming off my funds while treating me worse than you treat debtors. I daresay a Malfoy house-elf was treated better than me.” I hear a gasp behind me and I look to see the Lady Malfoy, Narcissa Black, plus Lucius, a young ferret, and a young blonde girl, staring at me in shock. I give them another dismissive grunt before looking back to the Goblin. “Time is Galleons, Teller. I’d rather not waste yours any longer than I am mine.”

“Quite right.” I watched his hand touch something, and another Goblin came out. “Please follow Griphook to the inheritance room.”

“Thank you teller. May your ledgers always be black.”

“And may your enemies fear your revenge, _my king_.” The teller inclined his head with a toothy smile, further surprising all the assembled wizards.

Griphook, surprisingly, took the wheelchair from the shell-shocked Andi and Sarah and began pushing me through the bank, ignoring the fact that the two witches behind us are following us in a zombie-like trance. The other Goblins gave me appreciative smiles, further ignoring the assembled wizards and giving brief nods of respect.

“Tell me Griphook. Why did the teller refer to me as ‘My King’? I’m only, I think six and don’t know shit of the wizarding world, so forgive me for want to know what the hell that was.”

“You’re forgiven young lord. The reason teller Sharpshank referred to you as Lord is because of the phrase you used.”

“Did I do it right?” I was concerned that I may have offended the Goblin Nation. I’m pretty sure I’m dead if I did. J.K. didn’t real expand on Goblin offenses on Pottermore, so I really only have fanfiction to go off of.

“You did it fine, young Lord. It was the specific phrase you used. Only one family has ever used that when dealing with the Goblin Nation. We immediately knew who you were when you rolled into our sacred halls.”

“Goblin magic?”

“Precisely, _King Draconis_.” He whispered those last two words and I suddenly felt pale. The Goblins knew. I’m so dead now.

_Why?_

‘Since I’m in your body, they might exorcise me. Or worse.’

_Are we going to be Ok?_

‘We’ll see Harry, we’ll see.’

“You’re going to be fine my Lord.” Griphook’s voice shattered our conversation. “You are in no trouble.” I had to give him a flat stare. There is _no way_ I’m _not_ in trouble for this. “I assure you, you will be fine.” Of course, my more-than-likely snappy retort was stopped when I saw the ornate golden doors, with dragon skull handles, getting closer and closer. I glared at the offensive handles feeling like they were disrespecting me, causing Griphook to laugh. “Not to worry about them, they were slain in battle after terrorizing a few Goblin tribes.” He paused at the door, knocked, exchanged Goblin-language with another Goblin inside the doors before they were opened and Griphook pushed me inside. Sitting there was a very regal-looking Goblin on a throne made of gold, the Goblin’s expression one of bored intrigue. From behind the throne came two more Goblins. The one on his left was dressed for business, yet I’d wager there’s a knife hidden in that suit. The other Goblin was dressed in battle gear, looking at me with judging interest. “May I present, young Lord, Goblin King Ragnok the eighth, Senior Account Manager Bogrod, and Master Teller DragonClaw.”  
Knowing that I was in the presence of royalty and to be disrespectful was a death sentence, I bowed as low as I could in the chair, “It is an honor to be in your presence King Ragnok. May your enemies cower at the mere thought of your name.”

“And may your gold flow like rivers of your enemies’ blood. Rise young lord.” I did as King Ragnok instructed. “This Goblin to my right is Potter Account Manager Bogrod. The goblin to my left is DragonClaw, as you know. He is the Gringotts account manager for the Draconis family.”

_We’ve been found, haven’t we?_

‘Yep.’

“Draconis? I’ve never even heard of that name.” Sarah said while Andi gasped. “What, you know of that family?” The wine-haired woman looked at the Black Witch.

“I thought it was just a legend…” Andi whispered.

“I assure you Miss Black, that it is not a legend.” DragonClaw stepped forward.

“There’s always a bit of truth in legends.” I stated, then rubbed my hands together. “Alright, let’s get this done. I want to see just how much my family fucked this up.”

“Haaarrryyy.” Andi growled as the three Goblins chuckled.

“Very well, young lord.” Ragnok motions with his hand and Griphook places the bowl and dagger in front of me. “I assume you know how this works?”

“No sir. New to wizarding world and all.” I gave what I hope was an innocent smile.

“You need to slice your hand and let blood drip into the bowl.”

“And how will the cut heal?”

“Goblin magic makes sure the dagger will heal the cut.”

Doing as told, I slice my palm open letting the blood drip into the bowl for a few drops before seeing the cut heal and blood glow before a golden paper appears with words:

**Harold James “Harry” Potter**

**Birth: 31 July 1980 (Age: 5 years)**

**Blood: Pure**

**Guardian: Albus Percival Wulfric Bria** **n Dumbledore (Illegal, not recognized by Magic)**

**Father: Lord James Charlus Potter (Age: 27)**

**Mother: Lady Lilly J. Potter [Nee Evans] (Age: 27)**

**Brother: Hardwin Henry Potter (Age: 9)**

**Sister: Rose Lily Potter (Age: 9)**

**Sister: Jacquelin Cassandra “Jackie” Potter (Age: 5)**

**Sister: Haley Dorea Potter (Age: 5)**

**Paternal Grandfather: Charlus Fleamont Potter (Deceased)**

**Paternal Grandmother: Dorea Potter [Nee Black] (Comatose State)**

**Godfather: Sirius Orion Black III (Age: 27) (Falsely Incarcerated)**

**Godmother: A** **lice Longbottom (Age 27) (Mentally Incapacitated)**

**Aunt: Andromeda Tonks [Née Black]**

**Cousin: Nymphadora Tonks (Age 13)**

**Aunt: Bellatrix Lestrange [Nee Black] (Incarcerated, Compulsion/Imperious Influence)**

**Aunt: Narcissa Malfoy [Née Black]**

**Uncle: Lucius Abraxus Malfoy (By Marriage to Narcissa Black)**

**Cousin: Draco Lucius Malfoy (Age 5)**

**Cousin: Druella Narcissa Malfoy (Age 8)**

**Aunt: Sarah Evans (Age 24)**

_Lordships_

**Heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter (Father)**

**Heir of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Godfather)**

**Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Gryffindor (Father)**

**Lord of the Most Ancient House of Peverell (Inherited from Father, claim strengthened by Conquest of descendent of Camdus Peverell 31 October 1981)**

**Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (Claim inherited from Mother, strengthened by Conquest 31 October 1981)**

**Lord of Minor Noble House of Gaunt (Won by Conquest 31 October 1981)**

**Lord of Muggle House of Riddle (Won by Conquest 31 October 1981)**

**Lord of Minor Noble House of Sayre (Won by Conquest 31 October 1981)**

**ELEGIBLE FOR DRACONIS FAMILY LORDSHIP, PENDING BLOOD TEST RITUAL**

_Marriage Contracts_

**Ginerva Molly Weasley of the Most Ancient House of Weasley (Signed by Molly Weasley (Née Prewitt) and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 1 November 1981 (ILLEGAL, VOID)**

**Susan Amelia Bones of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones (Signed by Lord Ryan Bones and Lord James Potter 1 August 1980 (LEGAL, ACTIVE)**

**Daphne Greengrass of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass (Signed between Lord David Greengrass and Lord Arcturus Black 25 February 1914) (LEGAL, ACTIVE)**

_Vassal Contracts_

**Luna Celeste Lovegood of the Ancient House of Lovegood (Signed by Lord Asher Draconis and Lady Pandora Lovegood I 3 January 986) (LEGAL, ACTIVE) [CAN BE UPGRADED TO MARRIAGE CONTRACT UPON AGREEMENT BETWEEN HEIR AND HEIRESS]**

“Holy fucking shitballs.”

“HARRY!” Both witches shouted as the three Goblins laughed.

“What?! You can’t blame me for finding out that I’m engaged to that blue-eyed blonde we saw by the door,or at least I think that’s her, and illegally engaged to the Weasley Clan and reacting the way I did. I mean, I’m eligible for one, two, three, NINE houses! This will be very weird. Plus, how the hell am I going to explain to Daphne ‘Ice Queen’ Greengrass that I’m not husband material? Or Susan Bones and her Aunt Amelia, the latter who I might add is head of the DMLE. That’s the chief of the magical police in Britain. Or how I’m now supposed to have a harem and shit!”

“Ice Queen?” Sarah tilted her head.

“Young Miss Greengrass does have some ice power within her blood.” Ragnok supplied.

“Yuki-Onna?” I asked.

“Yes. Very distant up in her family tree.”

“Cool.” That might actually explain the whole ‘Ice Queen’ thing that I’ve seen in fanfiction stories.

“Yuki-Onna?” The witches asked.

“Snow Women.” I deadpanned. I looked at the three Goblins. “So, the whole “Draconis Family Blood Test Ritual” thing. How’s that go?” I watched as the floor gave way and a pool of blood suddenly filled in the resulting depression. “I’m guessing I got to be dunked in there or something?” The Goblins nodded, and I sighed. “Yeeaaahhh, I’m going to need some help getting in there and out, paralyzed and all that.”

“The Lady Black and Lady Evans can handle that.”

“Ok.”

“Wait. I’m to do what?” Andromeda asked as I shucked my shirt.

“You’re going to be baptizing me in blood auntie.” I said cheerily.

“I find it disconcerting that a five-year-old is talking like that.”

“I’m infected with the Black Madness. Now stop stalling and help me get adopted.” I spun around and saw Andi in a black underdress that really showed off her mature curves. “Hot damn, you look amazing.” I looked and saw Sarah in a black bra and panties that were both conservative and teasing what’s under there. “And that’s even better.”

“Stop staring!” Sarah blushed redder than her hair.

“Oops.” I replied innocently. Yeah right.

_Are you always going to be like this?_

‘Kind of. Like you said, I’m a bit of a deviant asshole. Plus, you must admit, they look great.’

_We’re five you dumb-dumb!_

‘ _You’re_ five Harry, _I’m_ 128, I’m allowed to be a senile, perverted old fart.’

_Still, you should be nice and not weird._

‘Fine, I’ll try and be less of a pervert, but if someone makes me mad, I will use my awesome vocabulary and tear them a new one, got it?’

_Fine._

‘If you are finished, young lord, time is Galleons.’ Ragnok’s voice interrupted us in our mental debacle.

_Eep!_

‘Be at ease child. We’ve known about this for a while. Your secret is safe with us.’

‘Thanks.’ I let out a breath as the two witches helped me out of the chair and into the blood pool. While submerged, I hear what sounds like Goblin chants while I feel the ambient magic thrum with power. ‘Oh boy, this is getting fun.’

_I’m scared._

‘I know buddy, we have to tough it out.’ I was stopped from continuing by an almost sucking feeling, like how I’d call the whole ‘soul leaving the body’ thing. ‘Uh oh…’

(Scene Change: Limbo)

“Where are we?” Harry asks me as we appear on what seems to be a mountain.

“Don’t know Harry. I’d say this is the Draconis Family Magic’s way of testing us.”

“What do you think we should do?”

I shrugged, looking at the snowcapped peak. “Go hiking?”

“What?”

I pointed to the peak. “I say we go up there. Odds are that’s the way out.”

“How do you know?”

I shrugged again. “Guess? I’d carry you if you want.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not leaving you here while I go up there. And if I let you walk, I’d have to listen to a five-year-old’s whining, and complaining, and all the “Are we there yet?” questions.”

“Hey!”

“I’m not joking Harry. Either you willingly get on my back, or, I just toss you over my shoulder and carry you like a sack of potatoes, your choice.”

The indignance in his posture and look disintegrates at my own challenge. He huffs and deflates before wordlessly opening his arms. I squat down, and he gets on, before I start trudging up the mountain. After what felt like an hour to me, Harry asks the dreaded question, “Are we there yet?”

“Look up bud. I doubt it.”

“Oh. Why is it just us up here?”

“Honestly, it ain’t ‘just us’ up here. We’re being watched more than likely. You really think the family magic would just send us here and leave us?”

“Yes…?”

“Trust me, but I really doubt it. Things like this are tests to see if we’re worthy of the power. Odds are, again, that we’ll meet the Draconis family heads up there at the peak.”

“How do you know that?”

“I honestly don’t Harry. I’m making an educated guess based on factors that I really only pulled from reading other stories regarding Wizard Family Magics.”

“So…we’re lost then?”

“No. I just have a gut feeling about going up there. Do you really want to just walk back down the opposite way? I’d rather not have to go all the way down, just to find out that we actually needed to go to the peak.”

“Got it.”

After that conversation, we soldiered on in silence for the rest of it, eventually hitting snow. Surprisingly, it was still feeling rather mild. To me at least. My companion…not so much. I could feel him start to shiver. Granted he and I were wearing t-shirts, but I was in shorts compared to his pants. I wanted to say something, but he just grumbled and told me to just keep walking. Eventually, his shaking got really bad, so I stopped under a snow-covered tree.

“Why’d you stop?” I ignored him and shucked my in-limbo shirt and hoodie before handing them to him. “What?”

“Put them on. You’re shaking concerns me.” He made to protest, but I wasn’t going to have it. “I don’t care. You’re cold, I’m not, put them on.” He flinched briefly before acquiescing. It did look weird seeing him in a large pocket tee and a large Nike Hoodie, but I didn’t care as we got back moving. “I know you don’t want to be a burden, but if you’re shaking like that, I have a right to be concerned. Not to men—” I paused as a couple things hit me. 1) a faint coppery scent with the feeling of overwhelming power. And 2) There was more than one of that around.

“What is it?”

“Blood, lots of it. That, and we aren’t alone up here.”

“Should I be scared?” His shaking got worse.

“More like just watch for things. If they wanted us dead or off the mountain, they would’ve done so.” Even I knew that was a longshot. If this was a test, I’d rather they skip all the boring shit and just get to the awesome test and the part where we either pass or fail.

“Why are you acting so calm right now?”

“I’m old, remember? Plus, I had to deal with a pair of girls who got pissed at me once because I did something really damn stupid. One of which could go into a superpowered element-wielding state, the other had not only extremely efficient close-combat skills, she also had these electro-gloves that could pretty much fry you if they hit the right spot.”

“What did you do?”

“I forgot one of the most important dates in a relationship and didn’t bother to tell them that I’d forgot it since I was working overtime to pay for something extravagant.”

“You were in a relationship with both of them?”

“No, just the really strong element-wielding one. The other was her friend.”

“What happened?”

“Ever heard of the phrase “Shoot first, ask questions later”?”

“I think. That’s where they beat up a person, then ask the questions as to why they had to beat them up right?”

“Basically. I got whooped big time. Then they tied me down and started asking me questions.”

“Are you ok?”

“That was at least a century ago Harry. We both got it sorted out and got over it.”

“What happened after the questions?”

“I cooked them dinner. After I got my bones reset and healed of course.”

“You can cook?”

“Can’t you? I’m pretty sure eggplant made you cook as soon as you could reach the stove on a stool, right?”

“…”

“…”

“…Yeah.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Sure, how you started cooking sucks, but it’s a great skill to have. Besides, if some of the witches are like Korra, then you should have no problem getting them to stay if you make them dinner, or breakfast, or lunch, or—”

“Stop, I get it.” He giggled. “Eggplant?”

“Well, when he turns purple, he kinda looks like an eggplant. I was going to say plum originally, but I think eggplant looks like a deeper purple.”

“Ok.” He muttered. “Is it getting hotter up here, or is it just me?”

“I’d say it’s just you to be a dick…”

“Which you are.”

“…But I will admit, it’s getting a little warm.”

Of course, we were both right. It is getting warmer, and I enjoy being an asshole. I know I’d probably get flak for being like that to a five-year-old kid but considering that I’m him in the physical realm right now, I gotta keep up my snark for when I cuss out Dumbledore. Plus, I like being an asshole. Eventually, we reached what I assumed was the top but instead of a whitecapped peak, it was a crater. And in said crater was lava, as expected. However, what I wasn’t was to see a rock platform in the middle of the lava with fucking Dragons on it. I mean, I know I’ve seen at least one dragon in my previous adventure, but it still doesn’t take away the “wow-factor” away from the several dragons, all in the “Western Dragon” body type, that were there. I see a scarred red one with horns and, I think, a yellow underbelly, butting heads with a gray one who looks like he’s in sharp gray armor. There’s a white one, that seems to look more like mix between a Dragon and a Bird what with its wings looking more like feathers, looking at the previous two with exasperation. Now, I don’t fancy myself as a Dragon expert, but I think that one’s a female, with how slender her body is. Don’t get me wrong, her body may be more streamlined, but she probably just as strong, if not more so, as the others. There was a black one next to a whiteish-yellow one, both having a bearded-dragon beard, just looking to each other like they’re having a nonverbal conversation. What also caught my eye were two sliver dragons, the smaller of the two seeming to be about the same size as the red one, who was the biggest of the previous five. The other silver one, who I can only assume is the older of the two, was probably the biggest I’ve seen. If the other 6 were the size of Boeing 737s, this one was easily the size of a 747, if not a 757. Both of them just watching like a pair of aristocrats watching their court.

“Don’t scream.” I hissed as I felt Harry tense up.

“B-B-But.”

“I know.”

“Do they know we’re here?”

“Considering the legends of their senses, they’ve probably known since we showed up on the mountain.”

“Are they going to eat us?”

“Dude, this is magically created, and if they wanted to eat us, they’d have done so already.”

“Should we go down there?”

“No, best wait until we are summoned. Dragons are rumored to be extremely prideful. To invite ourselves would make us seem like we’re better than them. Plus, how would you feel if someone just randomly walked into your place without asking or being

invited? I’d be right pissed, and probably attack the person.”

“Ok, I see your point.”

**“If you two are done talking, you can come down here.”**

I looked to see all seven of them staring at me. I guess this is our summoning. I saw the edge of the crater as a straight drop, no stairs, no pillows for landing, nothing. “I don’t think we can land safely.” My statement was answered by the bird-like dragon moving and picking us up with her tail. “Easy Harry, you’re going to choke me.”

“I want to go back, I don’t want to do this anymore.”

 **“Be at ease child, we won’t harm you.”** The female dragon carrying us spoke.

“Easy for you to say.” I grumbled. “That metal one looks like he ate rust or something.”

 **“Watch it you brat!”** Said dragon growled.

 **“He’s got a point Metal Head.”** The red Dragon smirked. **“You do look like that pretty much all the time.”**

**“Watch it flame breath. You may claim yourself the Fire King, but I can still kick your ass.”**

**“You claim yourself more powerful than the mighty Igneel?!”** The red Dragon reared up before butting heads again with the metal dragon, again. **“I’m not called the Fire King for nothing scrap heap! I’ll roast your ass raw!”** And just like that, they were brawling again. Me and Harry were set down near the two sliver dragons with the bird-like one close by, for protection apparently. While Harry was promptly freaking out being surrounded by, in his words, ‘man-eating monsters’, _I_ was more freaked out what the red one said. ‘Igneel…Like Igneel from the Fairy Tail fandom Igneel? Then that means that the one that carried us is Grandeeney. Igneel’s brawling with Metalicana. And the pair over there are Weisslogia and Skiadrum. I’d almost say this is a lazy plug by a fanfiction writer, but this is just awesome. Although, I don’t know the names of the other two.’  
I looked at the three surrounding us. “You going to stop them? As much as I love watching a fight between the fire dick and rust crotch, I’d rather we get onto why we’re here.”

 **“WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!”** Igneel and Metalicana stopped their brawl to glare at both of us. Harry screamed and got behind me. I meanwhile, suffered a jump-scare before staring at the two dragons with awe and, as hard as it for me to admit, fear.

“I said, as much as I would enjoy watching you two brawl like young juveniles trying to impress a dragoness, I’d much rather get to why Harry and I are here.” The two dragons growled threateningly.

 **“Enough, both of you.”** Grandeeney growled as I felt the wind pick up. **“The hatchling has a point.”**

“Hatchling huh?” I stared at her. “I am at least a century old lady. That makes me a juvenile at least.”

The two sliver ones chuckled. To me it sounded like a rumble, as Grandeeney moved to stare me down, her blue eyes narrowed. Again, I’m both in awe and in fear of them, but I did my best to hold the stare. Then, she huffed, and I fell on my ass, making the other dragons laugh.

 **“I like this one.”** Igneel chuckled. **“He carries himself like one of us. Pending the tests, I think he’ll be a worthy successor to the mantle of Fire King.”**

 **“You’d pick a tree stump as your successor if it could match your brainpower, which isn’t much.”** Metalicana smirked as Igneel growled in warning.

“At least he’s king of fire.” I shot back, making the metal dragon glare at me. “Are you king of the Iron dragons? Or are you just another armored lizard whose ego is bigger than his common sense.” I know it was probably not a good idea to poke a dragon, but I can’t resist.

 **“I’ll show you lizard, you punk!”** Metalicana lunged with his claws extended. I pivoted back and raised my arms in what was a futile attempt to protect myself, but the attack never reached. I looked over my arms to see Grandeeney holding him back, rather easily, but not effortlessly. **“Let me go Grandeeney, I need to pound the kid. It’s the most he deserves!”**

**“No. Calm down.”**

**“Don’t tell me to calm down! I’ll pound both brats into the ground!”** And it was on.

I just stood there watching as Grandeeney fended off Metalicana’s punches before shoving him towards Weisslogia and Skiadrum, drawing them into the battle. Igneel seemed to take gleeful pleasure in watching this fight before Metalicana got in a cheap tail swipe, bringing it to a 3-on-2 fight. Even thought they were outnumbered, Grandeeney and Igneel were seemingly beating the other three back with relative ease. “Fighting dragons…never thought I’d see that.”

 **“It is awe-inspiring to you, youngling?”** The older of the silver dragons asked me. I turned around and got a good look at her. While she may have the Western Dragon body type, her body was more streamlined and didn’t have horns, but there was a small set of spikes on her tail. The only difference, besides size, between the two was that they younger one’s eyes were red like crystalized blood, while the older one’s eyes were like sapphires.

“Well, yeah. It’s not every day you see dragons of all things fight like teenagers.”

 **“I like him mother. He’s funny.”** The red-eyed dragon chuckled, keeping Harry close to herself. **“And this one’s _so cute_.”**

 **“That may be Tia. But it looks more like you’re scaring him.”** And sure enough, Harry was trembling badly against Tia’s claw. I walked around the sapphire-eyed dragon’s claw and towards Harry.

“What’s up Harry? You’re going to hurt yourself if you keep shaking like that.” I knelt down to look at him in the eyes.

“D-D-Dragons…E-eat…”

“You’re worried she’ll eat you?” He shakingly nodded. I chuckled, feeling the dragoness next to me shift to look at us. “I seriously doubt it. Perhaps, yes, you look good enough to eat to them.” His shaking seemed to increase, and I pulled him into a hug. “But honestly, you’re a bit small to be considered filling. Dragons need a lot of meat to sustain themselves. You’re small enough that you wouldn’t even be considered a snack. If anything, they’d probably protect you instead.”

 **“He’s right hatchling.”** Tia replied as she nudged Harry with her nose. I grabbed Harry’s hand and guided it to her nose, relishing in the heat myself. Now, while I was considered a dragon in my past life, I couldn’t shift into the form, no matter how hard I tried. I could get wings and a tail, but that was all I could get.

“How?” Harry’s shaking started to lessen.

 **“I’d rather keep you close than eat you.”** I backed away and watched her curl around Harry, showering him in warmth and love, or at least what I hope is warmth and love. I was shaken out of the touching moment by the other silver dragon pulling me into her cocoon of heat. I couldn’t help it, I started purring.

 **“Now that’s rather cute, youngling.”** She chuckled.

“Don’t care.” I muttered. There’s really nothing more soothing than the aura of a mother, don’t judge me.

 **“Kyra, where’s the youngling?”** Grandeeney asked as she walked over. I felt Kyra curl just a little bit tighter. **“Kyra. Where. Is. He?”** Kyra seemed to relent and moved, revealing the expected carnage. The crater was cracked, chipped, and downright destroyed in places. There was smoldering fires along the walls along with metal shrapnel. Considering Grandeeney’s a sky dragon, I did see some cooling obsidian in spots. ‘I wonder if I could harvest that…’ But, Igneel was merely laying across the beaten and bruised bodies of Metalicana, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum. If he had a human form, I’d bet he’d be grinning like Natsu would. Although, he did have a rather interesting bump on is head.

“I’m guessing you had fun?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

**“Igneel did. I was merely doing what I was supposed to.”**

“And that is…?”

 **“Protecting you.”** She answered as if it’s obvious. I couldn’t help but just stare at the sky Dragon, who just took on three dragons, and probably was the reason Igneel’s got that bump on his head.

“So, are you the reason that Igneel’s got that bump on his head?” She nodded. “Ah. Well, since those four are done and the three of you are probably the most rational, can you three enlighten us why we’re here? As much as I love watching dragons, I’d rather like to wake up and mess with everyone.”

 **“Mess with everyone?”** The three dragonesses asked me.

“Me and him,” I pointed toward Kyra and Harry were, “are kinda co-habiting the same body. For some odd reason, I’ve been given control, and since I know a thing or two about this particular universe, I’m intending to wreck the shit out of it with a smile on my face.” Again, I couldn’t help the smirk. Me defying Dumbledore (if I need to), telling Bagman and Crouch to stuff it, punching Umbridge. Oh, the things I will do…

 **“We know. We were told that you would show up.”** Tia smiled.

“Prophecy?”

**“Yes.”**

“Human prophet, or dragon prophet?”

**“A human told us first, then, using ancient dragon magic, we confirmed it.”**

Ok, I’m not one to just believe that all co-called ‘prophets’ are drunken crackpots, but if Trelawny is anything to go by, I’m not going to get my hopes up. “Yeah…I don’t think so.”

 **“Do you doubt us youngling?”** Igneel asked as he finally made his way over, after coming to.

“It’s not that I doubt you, I just really only know of one true seer/prophet, and that was Luna’s mother, who I think is named Pandora. All others I’ve seen are just drunken crackpots who get high on dragon shit.”

 **“You are only basing them off of that Trelawny woman and the Lovegood woman.”** Grandeeney said as she leaned down to look at me.

“They’re the only two that I know of. One’s a complete drunk and idiot, the other was a spellcrafter that isn’t supposed to die for another four years or so, but she still does have some true seer blood in her. I’d trust her more.”

 **“Well, that would bring us to the reason you are here.”** Weisslogia lumbered over, still obviously hurting from the fight.

“Are you going to expect me to save Pandora? I don’t have the power to do that, you know?”

 **“But what _would_ you do with our power if we decided you were worthy?”** Skiadrum asked.

“Well, as much as I would love to say, power for the sake of power, that’s not really my modus operandi. I was planning on showing the rest of the wizarding world that they need to move forward or die. I’d honestly use your powers to right any wrongs I see and protect those that can’t protect themselves.”

 **“A wise answer.”** Grandeeney nodded.

“I also know that power such as yours can corrupt. As the human saying goes: Power corrupts, but absolute power corrupts absolutely. Although, I am concerned about turning into a dragon against my will, the whole ‘dragon seed’ growth.”

 **“You think that will happen to you?”** Metalicana scoffed. **“If we choose to honor you with our power, we’d train you so that you could change your form at your own will.”**

“It’s more or less just regular concern. I’m just thinking logically.”

 **“You’re forgetting the hatchling, Harry I believe. We need his opinion.”** Igneel leaned down towards Harry, who tried leaning away and only got further into Tia. **“What say you, Harry Potter. Why should we grant you our power?”**

“I-I-I want to be strong. To show my family what happens when they left me at the Dursleys.”

The assembled dragons all looked at one another, obviously silently conversing, before Kyra stood up and spoke. **“Very well, which of you is in control in the mortal world?”**

“I am. I’ve been called Trey.” I raised my hand.

**“Very well Trey. As current Dragon Queen I bestow upon you our power. What name shall you take?”**

“I shall go back and be known, fully, as Trey Hadrian James P. Draconis-Black. To others, it shall be Lord Draconis.”

**“You mean ‘King Draconis’?”**

“I will pull rank if I have to, but I accept.”

**“Very Well. Rise Trey Draconis-Black, 35th Lord of the Draconis family and 5th to earn the rank of King.”**

I rose and looked to the surrounding dragons. “Thank you for bestowing us this great honor. I hope to bring honor to the dragon race.”

 **“We know you will youngling, however, you must listen closely.”** Kyra nodded and Igneel rose to his full height.

**“Remember. A dragon never gives up. There may be a time to retreat, but there is never a time to give up.”**

“Understood King Igneel.”

**“Always do your best to defend the young and the sick. Stand up to injustice and prejudice. And never forget who you truly are.”**

“Understood Queen Grandeeney.”

**“Listen runt. Just because we are giving you our power doesn’t give you a right to be lazy. Train hard, and train often. Not just your body, but also train your mind.”**

“Yes Metalicana. By the way…you look like you swallowed rust.” Metalicana just growled.

**“Find friends and allies, keep them close, and never let go.”**

“I will Weisslogia.”

**“Beware of dissenters youngling. They will attempt to poison you against yourself, as well as other against you. _Never_ doubt yourself, and if someone says you can’t do something, find a way to do it.”**

“I plan on it Skiadrum.” I turned to the last two.

**“As a Lord, King, and a Dragon, you will attract many people. Be wary of who you let in. Actions and appearances can be deceiving.”**

“Yes Tia.”

**“And finally hatchling, remember, you are a Lord. Hold yourself well. There are branch families out there that will look to you for guidance. Be a light that shines, a sword that attacks, and a shield that defends.”**

“As you wish Kyra.”

All the assembled dragons reared up and roared, letting their elements mix together above us. It was weird watching black fire, blue ice, orange fire, wind, iron, light, and shadow mix above us, but even I started to get unnerved when it started to appear volatile.

“What’s happening?!” Harry screamed.

“We’re about to wake up!” I replied as the mix exploded.

_**CHAPTER END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer reviews:  
> kkaejin_joi: I think I'm getting the hang of it, it's odd, but I'm getting it. Glad I can entertain you. And keeping Harry around was my intention, possibly if I can write a way for the OC to walk, I might have Harry merge in whenever flying is involved.  
> Weirdhead498: Those were good suggestions, but no I did not, so I'll answer them in order. 1) Gred and Forge being spies? I think I've seen that once or twice on FFN, but I guess I can think about it. It's hard for me to imagine fun-loving twins like them to be against OC. I know there's a bunch of opposing Ron/Molly/Ginny, and I can see sorta why (I mean, for a wizarding family as old as that clan is claimed, why were they going through Kings Cross shouting on and on about the platform and muggles when they were shown in COS to have a Floo?). 2) Fem!Ron I actually saw recently on FFn in the story 'A Noble Lord's Duty'. I admit, the idea has some merit, but I don't think I'll pair her in, or have her be gender-swapped from the beginning (as I write this I think young Heir Malfoy might be involved). I have plans for the attitude to be anti for the first couple years, maybe up to year for, then somehow having an epiphany and trying to change. 3) I still don't know how I want to write the old man. I mean, everyone can make a claim that he's good and trying to juggle all those positions would have him miss the little things, but they guy's 110 by the first book, surely he'd be aware of what's going on in his school ("Troll in the dungeon" "Prefects escort your students to your common rooms"?) But there's also that same claim that he's known about the horcruxes for long enough, why didn't he take care of them.
> 
> As this is posted on Veterans day, I want to extend my thanks to those who have served, or are currently serving. Thank you for fighting for freedom, and I hope that you find peace and safety wherever you are.


	4. Lord Draconis Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update because I can.

Chapter 4: Lord Draconis Lives

(With our two witches in the Gringotts ritual chamber)

Sarah and Andi both looked at the submerged boy they were holding. He looked almost…content. But the minds of the two women were in turmoil. Both at what happened, and how he responded. They both knew something changed when he woke up, but whatever it was, they couldn’t figure it out. Although, there was an air about him, an air of pain, suffering, and longing. They really wanted to just help him but weren’t sure how.

Suddenly, magic consolidated around the boy as he arched his back and opened his mouth, letting the blood flow in. To Sarah, it looked like one of those ‘Paranormal Activity Possessions’ she’d seen on TV.

“I’d like for both of you to exit the pool while we finish up.” Ragnok’s voice cut through. Both witches immediately vacated the pool and took the offered towels. The rest of the Goblins began chanting harder and faster as the magic and blood seeped into Harry’s being.

“What’s happening?” Sarah asked.

“The magical properties within the dragon’s blood are merging with young mister Potter. It appears he has passed the test.”

“And what happens if he had failed?”

“To our knowledge, he would have just woken up like a normal human.”

Anything else they would’ve said was interrupted by a completely draconic roar coming from Harry’s direction. He appeared to be writhing and screaming as a black ichor started to appear out of his scar.

“Capture that!” Andromeda hissed at the same time as Ragnok did. A few Goblins produced an orb which began to draw the ichor in. Said mass let out an inhuman screech and Andromeda could see piercing red eyes coming from it as it fell back into Hadrian’s scar. Soon, the magic compressed inside him, everything went still for a second, then exploded. Harry fell to the ground, took a deep breath, and let out a louder, draconic roar.

* * *

(In an office of a magical castle)

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederacy of Wizards, Order of Merin First Class, Defeater (and secret lover) of Gellert Grindlewald, Grand Sorcerer, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat in his office having tea with the Potter family (minus Harry of course) and listening to Fawkes trill contently. He had invited them up for a scheduled teatime and conjured another chair for his Deputy Minerva (or as the younger Potters call her, ‘Grandma Minnie’. Severus was also there, drinking some whiskey of sort (he said it was made by a ‘Jack Daniels’?).

“When can we see Harry Albus?” Lily had asked for, what felt like, the billionth time. Lily herself had gained notoriety among the many witches of Britain for birthing twins first, then triplets after, especially since most witches seem to only really be able to birth one or two (excluding a certain other redheaded family). She, at this point was still working on finishing her Potions mastery, to add to her Charms mastery and budding apprenticeship with Professor Flitwick.

“Eventually you can Lily.” Albus placated. He had been trying to delay it until at least Hogwarts, since it was confirmed they survived that night. For them to ‘disappear’ would raise several questions.

“I haven’t seen him in five years Albus. Jackie and Haley haven’t even seen him yet. And Rose really wants to see her little brother.” The mentioned little girls all nodded. Jackie especially from her spot on Minerva’s lap. Haley was sitting on James’ lap playing with a golden snitch. And Rose was watching while petting Fawkes’ plumage. And Hardwin…was standing behind and to the right of James, like a good heir should. No one really knows how the Potter parents survived, but when Albus went there to collect Harry, he was sure they were dead as they were cold to the touch, but they contacted him a week after the incident saying they couldn’t find Harry and were worried. Albus had already dropped him off with Vernon and Petunia and couldn’t afford to alter his plans. Now, he could’ve just ended them himself, but he didn’t have the heart, so he just told them Harry was safe, and that Hardwin needed training to take over the boy-who-lived moniker.

“Now Lily…” James tried placating his wife. He too, missed his son but believed Albus knew what he was doing. “…I’m pretty sure the Headmaster knows what he is doing. We just have to trust him.” Hardwin nodded his agreement. James, however went on to continue his work in Transfiguration and is currently being tutored by Minerva, while still maintaining the status of reserve Auror. Granted, he still annoys Severus, but not to the degree of their Hogwarts years. There’s still cruel jokes every once in a while, but James knew that somehow Lily would find out and sentence him to the couch. Again.

“James is right my dear. I just ask that you wait a little while longer.”

“How much longer, Grandpa Alby?” Haley and Jackie asked together, using that ‘picture of innocence look.’

Albus looked at the red-haired twins, Haley having James’ brown eyes and Jackie having Lily’s Slytherin green, and chuckled. He didn’t know when they started calling him grandpa, but he didn’t want to correct them. “A little longer my dears. Your brother is ok, I promise.”

“How do you know, Headmaster?” Rose asked from her chair. Rose had inherited the Black Family’s dark hair but had somehow ended up with a combination of the Black Madness, and the infamous ‘fiery temper of a red-head’. Also somewhere along that line, she had started to pick up an Irish accent when she got going, and also a few Scottish Gaelic swear words. The horrified look on Professor McGonagall’s face when she said her first ones about a year ago, and in front of the other house heads no less, was absolutely priceless. As the kind grandfather he tries to be, he should’ve been disappointed and scolded her, but he instead laughed at the time. The reason: she’d just been told she couldn’t see Harry yet and had to wait. Interestingly, Severus almost had a noticeable smirk after Rose had finished her dirty tirade. Despite Rose (and Harry) looking like James with Lily’s green eyes, she took a liking to Severus and now calls him ‘Uncle Sev’, and Severus will deny it until the day he dies, but he enjoys Rose’s company as well.

“I assure you, Rose, that young Harry is safe. But I can’t tell you where.”

“Can’t, or won’t?” Rose challenged.

Albus had to give the girl credit. She may not be old enough for Hogwarts, but damn she was smart. “I assure you Rose, Harry’s safety is of the utmost importance. There are still those who wish to do him harm.”

“Like any of us would do that. We’re all family here Gramps, why can’t you tell us?” Rose scoffed. “Just admit it: You have plans for my little brother and it is paramount to them that we don’t know where he is, and won’t know until he starts Hogwarts.”

Scratch that, Rose was really smart. “I promise you my dear, Harry is safe with family.”

“What family? Sirius is locked up, which you haven’t done anything for, and we’re still alive. What family are you meaning?” James countered.

“I assure you James, I have tried to get Sirius his trial, but the Dark faction keeps stopping me.”

“You mean that white-haired lady-man keeps dangling gold, and his balls, in front of undersecretary Fudge to stop you.” Rose stated in a monotone drawl that would make Severus proud. And he almost was smiling.

“Rose, please, temper yourself.”

“Not until you tell me where my cute baby brother is.” Rose took on a deranged look, not too dissimilar to her aunt Bellatrix, down to the mad glint in her eye. Let it be known that Rose is somewhere in the middle of forming a massive bro-con complex for her younger brother. Hell, the first time she met the heads of Hogwarts, she carried her brother’s basinet into the Great Hall, set him down in front of them, and proclaimed that he was the cutest thing ever and she will protect him like a big sister should.

“Rose, please, just trust—” A sudden wave of magic washes over them, cutting off any conversation. The castle itself shook, and it almost felt like it was singing. The Sorting Hat suddenly laughed, along with the portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black. “What is it old friends?” Albus looked between the two.

“The Heir of both Gryffindor and Slytherin has awakened.” The Sorting Hat smirked, if that was possible.

“Yes, and he’s an heir of my house to boot. Perhaps that contract we have with the Greengrass Family will finally be used.”

“But the Greengrasses are a neutral family. Harry should marry someone of the Light.” James vehemently argued.

“And they say you’re Dorea’s son.” Phineas glared down at his descendant from his portrait. “Any member from the House of Black will marry according to our traditions. And that tradition will be with a pure-blooded heiress. This contract was signed well before you were even conceived boy! You will have no say in the matter. Unless, from what I hear, you want to let a Malfoy take control of the Black Fortune?”

“The Malfoy’s are even worse! They’re as Dark as Dark can be!” James glared. Haley had jumped off her seat and was hiding behind Lily.

“The world does not revolve around your perverted sense of light and dark, boy! The world is full of differing shades of Gray! Arcturus knew this, as did your father Charlus! This contract _will_ be fulfilled! And also, neither a Black, nor a Potter, should bow at the knee to _anyone_! You would follow the words of others instead of taking a stand and doing what you should.”

“James, Phineas, please can we keep a level head?” Albus was trying to play peacekeeper. Lily and Haley were looking on concerned that James was arguing with a painting. Jackie was asking Minerva what was going on. And Rose? She was giggling like her aunt at the scene, with Severus snorting, trying to keep his impassive face. Even Fawkes found this amusing.

Suddenly, a high-pitched whining drew everyone’s attention as several machines rattled, smoked, and shattered. At that same time, Rose and Lily each let out a sharp gasp, clutching their chests.

“Oh no.” Albus moved to the instruments. They were there to monitor Harry’s health and location, plus a few other things too, but no one knows for sure what.

“Ha…Ha…HARRY!” Both witches screamed. Lily suddenly broke down into several sobs, while Rose went silent, her black hair covering her face.

“Lily…Flower…What happened?” James asked his wife.

“I…I can’t feel Harry.” She sobbed into James’ robes.

Rose, however was shaking. Severus saw this, and being so close to her, felt the air distort around her being. He wisely took a step back to watch the mayhem.

“Where… _is_ … _Harry_.” Rose’s voice took on a demonic undertone and was just loud enough for everyone to hear. All the paintings looked to the eldest Potter child, as did most the adults. Albus, was still trying to see if his instruments were salvageable. “Where is Harry, Albus?” The old man finally looked to her, and he swore he saw Bella in her shadow, and a dementor too. “Where _is_ he, you old coot?” Rose started walking towards Albus, her voice gaining more volume. “I _want_ answers Dumbledore.” She stepped right up to him and glared.

“Now Rose, let’s talk about—” Whatever grandfatherly words he was planning on using died in his throat as Rose grabbed a fistful of both his robes and his wizard beard and yanked him down to her eyelevel.

“DON’T START THIS SHIT WITH ME YOU BARMY OLD GOAT!” She screamed at him, freezing everyone. **“TELL ME NOW! WHERE. IS. _MY. HARRY!_ ”** Feeling magic itself amplify and distort her voice, everyone felt completely freaked. Although the only one not fully showing it was Severus, thanks to his mastery of occlumency. That, and he’s seen Rose this mad only once before, when that group of muggle bullies attempted to pick on that kitten a year ago. And it was through that that Severus knew, when Rose got mad, you had two options: Hide and pray she never found you…or do exactly as she said…and also pray your punishment is light. Rose seemed to inherit much from her grandmother’s side of the family.

“W-With f-family.” Dumbledore struggled out, even he, ‘the greatest wizard since Merlin’ some people said, felt surprise at the eldest Potter child’s rage. But he was not known as a Grand Sorcerer for nothing and had managed to fortify himself as soon as she reached for his robes and beard.

 **“WHICH. FAMILY?!”** Rose seemed to take a deep breath, and her eyes seemed to lose a bit of glow. She let go of Dumbledore and began to pace. **“Well, let’s see, through Lord Potter, there’s a claim to the Black and Potter families, as well as the Peverell and Gryffindor lines. Through mother, there is the long-thought-squib Evans line, which married into the Slytherin line…”** That surprised everyone, especially Severus and James. Severus because Lily, and her children by extension, was a descendant of his alma-mater house, and James because her deductive reasoning during the war, and other little nuances finally made sense. It was a little disturbing, due to his whole school life being made up of bullying Slytherins, particularly Severus. And Hardwin was completely bewildered, having hung out with other light-oriented children who believed that anyone even remotely Slytherin was considered dark and evil (Insert Ron’s ‘slimy snakes’ comment here). **“…Last I heard, there was a woman named Sarah Evans living across the pond. And there is the Davis Family, specifically a Briar Rose Davis, who is a cousin twice removed. The only other one I can think of is Petunia and Vernon, but…”** Rose stopped, her eyes widened, then her magic flared even worse. Lily too seemed to realize, and her scared look shifted to one of rage as her own magic made her hair start to wildly flair, and with the air distorting around her really looked like her hair was on fire.

“You _didn’t_ …” Lily hissed.

“I-It was imperative that he remain safe, away from the fame.” Dumbledore defended weakly.

“And you thought leaving him with _Petunia_ of all people was a good idea?!”

“I didn’t want him hounded! I wanted him to have a childhood!” Dumbledore’s own power flared, but magic itself seemed to favor the pissed off Potter Women.

**“They won’t _give_ him a childhood! They hate anything to do with magic.”**

“Lily is correct Headmaster.” Snape drawled, drawing everyone’s attention to him. “Petunia and her beloved have a rather warped sense of normal. I hypothesize they’ll go to great lengths to keep young mister Potter from showcasing his magic.”

Any response that was planning to be made was cut off by a rather loud dragon’s roar and an explosion of magic. Everyone shuddered from the sheer feeling of domination that accompanied said explosion. Rose, however, wasn’t shuddering out of fear, but of excitement. This was due to her Potter trait for mischief that allowed her to find Lily’s secret stash of ‘adult literature’ just over two years ago. That was how she learned her extensive vocabulary, and through learning that extensive vocabulary, she wanted to shower her baby brother with all the love she could. Which probably meant that she wanted to act out some of those books.

_‘Soon baby brother. Soon big sister will find you and big sister will show you just how much she loves you.’_

* * *

(In a dragon reserve, Romania)

All the dragons were merely enjoying themselves, doing whatever it was that humans believed dragons to do, when they all felt a presence and heard a roar. Quite a few of them were old enough to remember the stories of the ancients and had spread it around to the younger generations, and they knew what this roar meant. A king has been born. The old ones started to roar in triumph, with the others joining in. The handlers and tourists didn’t know what was going on, but to the dragons they were happily proclaiming, “The King has returned!” “Is it true, has the ancient line finally chosen a successor? Rejoice my brothers and sisters!” “I must meet this King!” “I must have his eggs!” “No, I shall be the first to bear him hatchlings!” “No, me!” However, there was one Hyperion Black that felt something stir within her very core. She knew that whoever this was, they were to be something extremely important to her.

* * *

(In a castle in Romania)

We see a voluptuous pink-haired woman in a Victorian red dress open one eye, showing an emerald iris with reptilian slit. ‘Interesting. So that family is back?’ She thought to herself. She walked to one of the windows hearing the roars of the celebrating dragons in the distance. ‘Perhaps this is a sign. I shall go and meet this person. There is some unfinished business I must discuss.’ The woman smiled to herself, showing gleaming white fangs.

* * *

(In a cabin in the Russian tundra)

A beautiful blue-haired woman in a Russian officer’s uniform paused her training at the spike of power in the air. ‘A new power?’ She wondered to herself, twisting her rapier and blocking the sword of the moving ice construct in front of her. She quickly parried the next strike before landing a slicing cut to the being’s neck, forcing it to crumble. ‘Perhaps a new challenger.’

* * *

(At a house shaped like a Rook, Devon

A young blonde girl was seen playing around with a ball, making it bounce up and down on its own while her parents, also blondes, watched lovingly. The mother looks out the window as the trees swayed in the unforeseen wind.

“My dear, what is it?” Her husband asked.

“Nothing Xeno, love. Just an ancient contract being activated.”

“Ah, you mean _that_ one, my dear Pandora?”

“Yes, and I know he’ll treat Luna right.”

“Yes, of that I’m sure.” Xenophilius Lovegood watched as his ‘little moonbeam’ suddenly conjured multiple different dragon plushies, giggling. “Should we be worried about him at all?”

Pandora Lovegood chuckled, shaking her head. “No, he’ll treat her right. It’s what _she’ll_ want to do with him that I’m concerned about.”

“And what is that?”

“You know how smart she is, she’ll figure it out.”

“I still don’t like it.”

“He’s a dragon Xeno. And he’s lived for some time.” She saw Xeno look surprised. “Not here, mind you, but he’s been other places in spirit. He _will_ treat her right, just as she deserves.”

“Alright, I’ll go along. But he’s Nundu droppings if he makes her cry.”

“Not to worry Daddy.” Luna ran up and hugged her parents. “Even I know he’ll be good to me. And I know he’ll tell you that you can have whatever’s left once we’re done with him.” She skipped away, up the stairs.

“ _We?_ ” Xeno was shocked.

“Dragon, love. Multiple mates.” Pandora hugged her husband.

“I remember, but multiple?”

“I know it may sound weird, but remember, we’re wizards love. Polygamy may happen. He’ll have at least one from each house, and a few foreigners too, but each one will have a special place in his heart.”

“Plus, we’ll meet him in a couple chapters dad.” Luna carried a tome down the stairs and to the table. “Now, let’s find something in here…” She started flipping through the pages.

“What are you looking for dear?” Pandora moved to her daughter.

“Something that’ll help me gain muscles.”

“Why would you need muscles little moonbeam? Surely you don’t need to do that?” Xeno walked forward almost robotically.

“Dragons desire strength Daddy. I know that the others won’t think about body strength for a while. Plus, a stronger body means a stronger core, which means more magic. Ah, here it is: Muscle Candies.”

“Luna, that particular idea is only for when you’re older.” Pandora shook her head. “Why don’t you change into some lighter clothes and we can go for a run instead?”

“Yay!” Luna scampered off.

“She seems smitten already.” Xeno sighed, already knowing a lost battle when he saw one.

“She’s already seen him dear. She might’ve already deduced what he likes. She’s a true raven.”

“Just like her mother.”

Pandora playfully slapped her husband’s chest. “Oh be quiet, you old snake charmer. Why don’t we get changed and start running with her? She might quit if we don’t participate.”

“Dragons never give up Mommy, and neither will I.” Luna rejoined her parents in an old shirt and some old shorts. “Now, let’s go!” Luna took off, her parents following.

_**CHAPTER END** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, "Muscle Candies" is from the FFN story "Natsu's Muscular Maidens", I'm not intending for it to actually be used in the story, it was more like an Easter egg.  
> And for anyone wondering about Rose, two words: Serafall Leviathan. If you know who that is, then you know how Rose is.


	5. New Powers and Houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5. I'm going to hold off on posting the rest of the story and get a little ahead in my writing (working on trying to end ch 13 right now)

Chapter 5: New Powers and Houses

As Harry finished his roar, he tried to stand and walk, but only made it a couple steps before the magic wore off and he collapsed groaning.

“Damnit. That shit still hurts.”

“Lord Draconis?” Ragnok and DragonClaw approached.

“I still can’t fucking walk.” He grunted as he turned himself over and sat up, flexing the new muscles that grew during his blood transformation. Everyone got a good look at the young Lord. The scars were still there and still prominent, and he began to show signs of muscle tone, similar to a runner’s build. “Can someone get me back in my chair?” He asked impatiently. Two goblin guards moved him into his chair gently (for goblins anyway). “Thanks, I think.”

“How do you feel, My Lord?”

“Interestingly, pretty okay.” Harry stretched, and was about to open his mouth again when the door banged open and Griphook came running in, looking pale.

“Griphook, what is the meaning of this disturbance? Speak now, for your answer will decide your fate.”

“Now, now, King Ragnok. Griphook looks pretty spooked, maybe see what he has to say before deciding if he deserves to die.” Harry tried placating the goblin king.

“M-M-My King, the founder’s vaults have opened.”

“We know, Lord Draconis is—”

“No My King, all of them.” Griphook interrupted his King.

“What?! Bring me the updated list, and include powers too! Now!” The goblin king snapped. A minute or so later, Griphook returned and the paper was enlarged and showcased for everyone to see.

**Lord of Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw (Inherited from Mother)**

**Lord of Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Hufflepuff (Inherited from Father)**

_ POWERS _

**Parseltongue (Slytherin & Black Family)**

**Metamorphagus (Black Family)**

**Shapeshifting Animagus**

**Dragon Form (Draconis Family)**

**Instinctive knowledge of Dragon Language (Draconis Family)**

**Instinctive Dragon Occlumency (Draconis Family)**

**Instinctive Dragon Leglimency (Draconis Family)**

**Wandless Magic**

**Elemental Magic**

‘Holy shit Harry!’

_What?_

‘We’re OP!’

_What’s that mean?_

‘Overpowered.’

“My Lord?” Ragnok interrupted the two. Harry looked at both Goblins, and simply sighed.

“Just surprised is all, King Ragnok. One would consider me Overpowered if they took a look at this sheet. Or probably if I was suddenly the Heir to Houses Emrys, Pendragon and/or Le Fay. That would label me as OP.” At the many confused looks, he deadpanned, “Overpowered.”

“Lucky for you, My Lord, those vaults have been extinct since the time of the founders. The chances of those houses resurfacing are slim.” The King smirked.

“Considering the Potter Luck, I’d bet that they’ll resurface before I’m through with Hogwarts.” Harry said with a resigned smirk.

“You believe so?”

Hadrian shrugged. “Hell if I know.”

“Harry!” The two older witches groaned exasperated.

“Hey, I’m just calling it like I see it. Ragnok, DragonClaw, is it possible to have my name changed in the official records?”

“It is possible.” Ragnok muttered. “For a fee.” The goblin king said in synchronization with Harry. “I see you understand. What are you thinking?”

“I wish to change my name to Trey Hadrian James P. Draconis-Black. That way I’d be paying homage to my heritage. I want Gringotts to go deep enough with this name change that really only the true hardliners would have to dig for months to find. I know magic itself cannot change my name in the book of births and whatnot, but I’m pretty sure my name’s been removed from the Potter Family tapestry. So, I want to make sure that I’m still listed as Trey Draconis-Black, and as far as I’m concerned, Harry Potter has died from Vehicular Homicide.”

_Really?_

‘I’ll reveal who we really are at a point in time. Trust me.’

_Okay. I trust you._

“It shall be done, My Lord.” Ragnok nodded.

“Thanks. What about investments?”

“You have several wizard businesses with a minimum 15% in each. I will send you an audited list once one is done.”

“My King?” DragonClaw asked.

“Given the size of Lord Draconis’ new account, another hand is needed and I shall be overseeing all of it.” The king had a tone that dared him to argue.

“As you wish, my king.” DragonClaw bowed.

“Might I make a few suggestions on investments and other profit opportunities?”

“What are you thinking?”

“Invest in the non-magical U.S. railroads. SP, UP, BN, Santa Fe, Conrail, CSX, and Norfolk Southern. Conrail is beginning to show signs of life, and since the SP-Santa Fe merger was denied, the Rio Grande will probably pick them up relatively soon. I want us to make gold off that, and any future mergers. I also want to invest in the companies Microsoft, Apple, and Google. Pour quite a lot of gold into those and some other tech, you’ll thank me later.”

“And the other investment opportunities?”

“Look into how banks and credit unions are run in the non-magical world. Loans, credit cards, debit cards. Most kids raised among the non-magical only know those, and don’t necessarily want to carry around a bag of gold. On the loans, think about it: if a wizard needs a loan, you can charge a certain percentage per month of interest based upon how good they are about repaying these loans. And if someone doesn’t even pay, you can garnish their wages or other earnings to pay this off. Credit cards work similar. Plus, using that credit rating thing, you can offer loans to purchase houses and other things.”

“And the…debit cards?”

“It’s just a plastic card that pulls directly from the vault. They’re commonly used by the non-magical, more for ease of use and security then having to come here, waste time and galleons to get the correct conversion, then have to go and pay for what you want, instead of just swiping a card.”

“We shall look into it, Lord Draconis.”

“Thanks. Can I get some goblin healers to check me over, just for the sake of thoroughness? I know Gringotts healers aren’t cheap, but I trust the quality of care. Or at least, the quality had better be worth the quoted price.” Trey held up his hand to forestall the two goblins from telling him that Gringotts prices weren’t cheap, and something they don’t necessarily advertise. Ragnok made a motion and two guards made to pick Trey up. “Thanks King Ragnok. Hopefully we’ll find everything before I start Hogwarts in five years.”

“Actually, Hogwarts starts at age 13.” Andromeda answered.

“Say wha—” Trey’s exclamation was cut off as the door shut.

“Where did he get that Hogwarts starts at eleven?” Andromeda huffed.

“No idea.” Sarah shrugged.

“The young Lord is…interesting.” DragonClaw muttered.

“Indeed. Shall we go to the wing.” Ragnok led the ensemble to the healing wing of Gringotts where they were treated to the sight of Trey testing out his unlocked metamorphagus powers. He had long crimson hair that flowed down his back, with seafoam green eyes. His look then changed to spiky salmon pink hair and olive black eyes. Then he changed to have white hair and bright golden cat-like eyes.

“Harry?” Andromeda called. The boy formerly known as Harry looked at the Black witch and briefly concentrated before he changed to look like a male version of Andromeda, then a male Sarah. “Stop that.” Trey then changed to look like a male Lily, a female James, a female Sirius (that Andromeda swore was pretty close to her older sister Bellatrix), then looking like a near carbon copy of her younger nephew Draco. “I’m warning you…”

“Must you ruin my fun?” Even Trey’s voice sounded like a young Draco as he changed back to silver hair and his original green eyes.

“My Lord, I must insist we continue business.” Ragnok nodded as the Goblin Healer continued to scan him.

“Quite a mouth on this youngling my King.” The healer commented.

“You’d know wouldn’t y-” Andromeda silenced him. What she didn’t expect was Trey being resourceful. “Really?” His voice came from behind her.

“How did…?”

“The non-magicals call it ventriloquism. Throwing your voice. Can you un-silence or do I have to show you that I can say ‘fuck’ and ‘shit’ even with this muffler?”

“Haaaarrrryyyy…”

“Didn’t I tell you my new name is Trey? Please use it.”

“My Lord.” Griphook came forward with an ornate box, opening it, with an ornate silver ring inside.

**{Insert description of House of Black Heir Ring here, for the author is lazy}**

“This is…?”

“The Heir Black ring.” Andromeda stepped forward to peer at it. “Well Trey, put it on.” She prompted. Trey did so and the magic flashed, signifying that it accepted him.

“My King.” The goblin healer walked over, initiating a harsh conversation in their tongue as Trey simply stared at the silver ring on his finger. Andromeda was simply waiting to see what happened next…only to be perturbed by the smirk on Trey’s face. Before  
she could ask, Trey spoke.

“Kreacher!”

An extremely old, decrepit elf popped in wearing a tattered and falling apart pillowcase. He glanced around the room before his eye zeroed in on Trey with a sneer on his face. “Dirty Halfblood calls Kreacher? Only members of House Black bes calling Kreacher! What would poor mistress say?” Trey simply pushed the fist with the Heir Black ring forward. Kreacher scrutinized it briefly before bowing. “Kreacher apologizes for disrespecting Heir Black. Kreacher will punish himself later.”

“You will not do that. But, I want the locket.” Trey said firmly.

Kreacher stopped dead. “How bes you knowing of Master Regulus’ locket?!”

“Doesn’t matter, bring it here.” The elf looked like he was about to retort. “Now.” The elf popped away, reappearing seconds later with an ornate locket that had a snake engraved on it. Before anyone could say anything, an alarm blared as four guards surround Kreacher, brandishing their swords. “HOLD UP!” Trey shouted as the locket flew from Kreacher’s grasp to Trey’s hand, only for the swords to follow the locket.

“My Lord, please let the locket go.” Ragnok stepped forward, canceling the alarm.

“This is the locket of Salazar Slytherin, is it not?”

“It is.”

“And why do I get the same headache being near it as I do with my scar?”

“Unbelievable.” Andromeda whispered.

“What?! Somebody tell me why this thing feels like shit!” Trey snapped as his head started pounding.

“It’s a Horcrux.”

“And that is…what?” Of course, Trey wasn’t going to say he knew what it was…yet.

“Wizards call them soul containers. They are some of the foulest magicks ever devised.” Ragnok glared at the locket as the guards got antsy.

“Soul containers? You mean I have some asshole’s soul in my head?”

“Part of one.”

“And this is one too?”

“Yes.”

“Here.” Trey slid it on one of the guard’s sword. “Cleanse it please, but retain the container.” He paused. “Gringotts can do that, right?”

“It is one of our mandates as a nation to erase any abominations of soul magic.”

“Wait, whose soul does this belong to?”

“The wizards call him ‘The Dark Lord’.”

“Darth Vader?” Trey tilted his head and Sarah snorted.

“No, he calls himself Voldemort.” Andromeda flinched violently at Ragnok’s reply.

“That name sounds stupid.” Trey deadpanned. Andromeda literally choked on air as she stared gobsmacked. “I mean, that sounds like a cliché angsty emo teen who’s in the midst of brooding in some dark corner. What’s next: His followers are called Death Eaters?”

Ragnok literally called on all his training not to burst out laughing as he grumbled, “Yes.”

Trey stared for a few seconds before speaking. “Okay, before I run off on a tangent again that somehow manages to insult everyone, let’s run by what we have. We have two confirmed Horcruxes of the Angsty Emo dude. Are we certain those are the only ones he made?”

“With his actions, my belief is that he either made three or seven as they are the most magically powerful numbers.”

“My bet’s seven. Because if I was an angsty emo brooding guy that obviously never got laid, I’d want the infamy of making the most Horcruxes. So, that would mean six, for the seven soul pieces.” Trey’s eyes widened (on the surface, he couldn’t stop laughing to himself on the inside). “Who were his most devout followers?” He looked between Andromeda and Ragnok.

“My…sister, and my brother in-law.” Andromeda said after a moment of silence.

“And they are…who?”

“Bellatrix LeStrange and Lucius Malfoy.”

“Ok, so we have a theory of two of them. Ragnok, in the interest of eradicating the soul taint, are you willing to search either vault…”

“My Lord?”

“How safe is Gringotts?”

“We pride ourselves on vault security.” Ragnok snapped. Most wealthy client or not, how dare he assume Gringotts is unsafe.

“So, it would be safe to assume the possibility that one or more of these anchors is on Goblin soil, correct?” Trey smirked as Ragnok stilled, before barking at a guard. A few seconds later, a team of goblins ran in, froze at the sight of the guard holding the locket, then used some gloves to grab it, snapping a conversation between them all the while. The team took the locket out. “And those were?”

“Curse breakers. We have them plunder tombs.” A single curse breaker approached Trey with a crystal.

“Is that going to remove this thing, or scan it?”

“You wish…to keep it? Why?”

“Unintended Horcrux means potential secret. And potential secret means potential advantage. If we go about destroying these things, odds are the idiot will feel it somehow and find some other way to cheat death.” The curse breaker stilled.

“Heir Black gave Master Regulus’ locket to Goblins.” Kreacher’s gravely voice called everyone’s attention to him as he stared at Trey. “Goblins can destroy Master Regulus’ locket?”

“What did he tell you?”

The elf started bawling. “Master Regulus ordered Kreacher to destroy locket, but nothing Kreacher tried could!”

“Worry not Kreacher, by bringing it here, you have fulfilled your Master’s order.” The elf stared at Trey before looking at Ragnok, who nodded. The elf suddenly looked years younger as whatever was holding him down left him. The thing still looked old though, but less…mean.

“What can Kreacher do for Heir Black?”

“I assume you remember Andromeda?” Kreacher’s head snapped to Andromeda and he sneered. “No-no Kreacher. Andromeda is the reason I’m here. The reason I’m alive.”

“Kreacher understands, Heir Black.” The elf made a stiff bow. “Kreacher thanks Miss Andromeda for saving Heir Black.”

“I want you to heed her call if she ever does Kreacher. She is family.”

“Kreacher understands Heir Black.” Suddenly the alarmed blared again, putting everyone on edge as a goblin came running in, speaking hurriedly with Ragnok.

“Well, Lord Draconis, it seems you were right.” The Goblin King growled.

“There was one here? Where?”

“Normally we don’t divulge this information, but as you brought it to our attention, it was the LeStrange Vault. It was the Chalice of Helga Hufflepuff.”

“Bella…no…” Andromeda whispered to herself.

“And…is there any casualties?”

“One vault sorter was injured. Not too gravely, but he was injured.”

“And what is Gingotts stance on that?”

“They will surrender 80% of their vaults and spend a century in our mines. And if I wanted to, I could have them shoveling dragon dung with their hands and mouths.” Ragnok was pissed.

“King Ragnok, might I ask for a boon from you and the Goblin Nation?” All the sentients in the room froze as the King snapped his head.

“What is your reasoning for asking this of me?”

“If what I’m guessing is correct, and based on the information of my blood test, Bellatrix has been twisted and broken by her husband and the Angsty Emo, so it is possible that she was controlled.”

“Mistress Bella be hurt?” Kreacher looked incensed.

Trey shrugged. “It’s possible. But, as you are looking to punish her, might I make a suggestion?”

“And what would that be?” The king growled but was intrigued.

“Considering her current stance as a supporter of blood supremacy, why not have her punishment be to serve me as an indentured servant type? In her eyes, I’m probably just a…uh…Kreacher, what would she call me?”

“Nasty filthy mudblood blood traitor.” Kreacher said automatically before slapping his hands over his mouth.

“Yes…that, thanks Kreacher. So, have her serve me as punishment in a twist of irony, being reduced to a mere maid.”

“Heir Black be too kind to Bad Mistress Bella.”

“She could be hurt Kreacher.” Trey pointed out.

“Well, Lord Draconis, I Ragnok, King of the Goblin Nation, do hereby grant you this boon.” The two witches were surprised that the Goblin King was so willing to listen to Trey’s request, and even more surprised that the request was granted.

“Thank you, King Ragnok.”

“If you would allow Curse Breaker Hookdagger to scan your scar?” Trey simply sat there and let the curse breaker scan his scar with the crystal for a few seconds before leaving.

“Are you going to use that crystal and the other two to try and pinpoint where the others might be?”

“We shall look into it. It might be considered a violation of our neutrality, but since more of these things exist, I shall overlook it.” Ragnok shrugged.

“We might need to look into this Angsty Emo guy and psychoanalyze him. And we might want to transfer the soul pieces from those other two into some other crystal, since I assume the locket and cup-thingy are important.”

“Those are the artifacts of two of the Founders.” Andromeda answered.

“Founders of what?”

“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

“Okay…we have a lead on possible ones then. What is missing?”

“The diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor.”

“Okay, I will leave that to the Goblin Nation. But I would transfer those somewhere soon, in the probable chance that the Dark Idiot ever decides to come get them.”

“We will get started on that promptly.” Ragnok nodded.

“Cool.”

“Any other business, Lord Draconis?”

“I want to look at getting a manor built in the Pacific Northwest of the United States. And I want Gringotts hired as warders and building contractors.”

“You realize the prices for that correct?” Ragnok raised a brow.

“For the price you’re alluding to, I’ve hope that the quality is worth it.” Trey smirked at the Goblin King, causing him to smirk himself.

“You have yourself a deal. While I will be overseeing your main accounts here in the Isles, you would need a liaison for Gringotts there.”

“And where is the Gringotts branch there?”

“It is in what the humans call the St. Johns neighborhood.”

“Ah, I have an idea of the area. Might I recommend Teller Griphook?”

“You want a lowly lobby teller as your liaison?”

Trey shrugged. “Everyone wants to improve themselves. Have DragonClaw be his overarching supervisor if you want to. Have the teller prove himself worthy to be an account manager.”

“I’ll look into it.”

“Thank you.” Trey’s checkup was done and the guards escorted the three of them to a cart, with Griphook at the controls.

“Ever ridden a cart, Lord Draconis?”

“Nope, but sounds like fun.” Trey noticed that Sarah and Andromeda stared looking a little green. Trey merely ignored them and enjoyed how the cave they traveled through reminded him of Star Wars lightspeed. Before he could really get into it, they arrived at Gringotts St. Johns. “Ah, we’re here already?”

“Indeed, Lord Draconis.”

“Ah darn, I was getting ready to have fun.” Trey pouted as the two witches stumbled off the cart. “The fuck’s up with you?”

“Langua…ugh…age” Sarah sighed, trying not to throw up.

“You two need stronger stomachs.” Trey looked at Griphook. “Is there a way for me to get an official Gringotts box for mail?”

“We could…look into getting you one.”

“For a fee.” Trey smirked. “’Kay you two, let’s get going.” Trey started to wheel himself out of the bank branch.

**_ CHAPTER END _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer user IvySandiego about the LOK-fic: I started it, got five or six chapters in, then this story showed up and hasn't left my brain since. I did start a TLA fic which according to my list is a couple lifetimes after this one, and I'm at Kyoshi Island right now in that one. I might add that one next, not sure. Right now, my focus is this story.


	6. Hilton Magicae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trey and co. head to the magical Hilton and meets someone who should be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got off my lazy ass and posted this... Might post the next chapter later tonight/tomorrow.

Chapter 6: Hilton Magicae

  
(3rd POV)

The three wizards walk out into the St. Johns, with Trey having to stop Andromeda from walking right into traffic.

“Be careful Andromeda, geez.” Trey shook his head. “Either of you know where a hotel for us is?”

“Kreacher knows Heir Black.” The old elf masking his arrival using a nearby loud car exhaust. “Follow Kreacher.”

“Dumb Ricers. Having a fart can exhaust doesn’t make you cool, it just makes you annoying.” Trey grumbled as Andromeda pushed him to a nearby building that faded into view, revealing a hotel in Art-Deco styling. “Okay, color me impressed,” Trey muttered as he was led to the front desk.

“Hello, welcome to the Hilton Magicae. I’m Vanessa, how can I help?” The bubbly brunette receptionist smiled. Trey for a second stared at the young woman in front of him before getting his bearings.

“I’d like to rent a room please.”

Vanessa typed away. “How long is your stay planned?”

“I’d say long-term.”

“And a name for the reservation?”

Trey called forth his Heir Ring. “Trey Draconis-Black.” Several of the assembled guests raised their eyebrows.

“A-A-Apologies Heir Black.” Vanessa stuttered.

“It’s alright.” Trey shrugged.

“Nonsense Heir Black!” A nearby man walked over, putting Trey on edge immediately since he practically announced it, garnering a few gasps. “Tyler Johnson, manager.” He put forth his hand. Trey reluctantly shook it.

“Sure, shout it out loud why don’t you, I don’t think the highborn elitists in Britain heard you, or even the Russians.”

“Ah, my apologies. Vanessa here was _just about to get your room._ ” The tone to her was not lost on everyone as Vanessa sweat just a bit.

“Right away sir.” She quickly typed away. “Here it is sir, top penthouse suite.” She handed the key to Andromeda.

“Thank you, Vanessa, your help has been most gracious.” Trey smiled and was about to leave when Tyler held up a hand.

“Just a moment, Heir Black, the contract for your stay.” Tyler handed him a piece of paper and a pen. Trey, despite having only read H.P. stories over his first life, still remembered that reading contracts before signing was a good idea. And it was a good thing he did, because a certain clause caught his eye.

**13b. An employee of the Hilton Magicae is to be assigned to every high-paying guest. An employee of the manager’s choice is to be assigned to ____Heir Black___ and this employee is to do whatever the guest asks, up to and including sexual gratification.**

Trey simply raised an eyebrow at Tyler before crossing that clause out and signing it. A second copy appeared and Tyler smiled.

“Thank you, Heir Black, and I hope you enjoy your stay. Vanessa will show you to your room and attend to anything you need.” His leer of Vanessa’s curves was not lost on the wheelchair-bound wizard

Trey just stiffly nodded, wanting to get far enough away from the sleazebag as Vanessa led the party of three to the elevator. Once the door closed and they started their ascent, Trey handed the contract to Andromeda.

“Read clause 13b.” Trey watched Vanessa sigh. “How is he?”

“Honestly, I hate him. He acts entitled, like everyone is bugs underneath his feet.”

“Similar to how someone from the British Blood War acts?”

“I’d say yes.”

“This…is preposterous!” Andromeda seethed.

“Hence why I crossed it out. I mean, I’m five, what the hell would I do?”

_You know what you would you, pervert._

‘Fair point Harry, but I’m not going to lose your virginity for at least another decade alright?’

_Why do I feel like even though you’re probably telling the truth, you might also be lying…?_

* * *

(Trey POV)

‘Believe what you will.’ The elevator dinged. Vanessa led the three of us to the end of the hall, where the penthouse suite was. Leading us in, it…honestly looked like a small apartment. The foyer near the door had a kitchen area to my left, and what I assume is the bathroom to my right. I see a nice couch, table and chairs, and a damn flatscreen TV. I thought those weren’t invented yet…ah, what the hell, I’ll just be a lazy bum and call it magic. And the bed…was nice and big. I whistled. “Damn, I’d say this looks cool.” I vaguely heard Andromeda sniff disdainfully behind me. I pushed myself up to the window and was surprised that I had a near uninterrupted view of a lot of Portland. Of course, considering I spent quite a few years driving around here a time or two, I knew that this view wouldn’t last. But anyways, I looked down to the waterfront and could see parts of Albina Yard from this edge (and the tall ‘UNION PACIFIC’ smokestack-like thing). I felt a presence behind me, and looked to see Vanessa.

“Nice view, huh?”

“Totally. I can see Albina from here oddly enough. Am I able to see Kenton?”

“Just follow the railing.”

“Neat.”

“Trey, come in here please.” Andromeda called and I reluctantly had Vanessa roll me in. “Sarah needs to head back and we need an international portkey authorization.”

“Okaaayyyy…How the living hell am I supposed to do that?”

“Language.” Came the automatic response. “And you simply need to write a request and we shall take it to the international portkey office.”

“I don’t have a pen or paper.” Andromeda conjured parchment and a quill before handing them to me. Now, I remember what this was, but I really wanted to be an asshole so, “the hell is this?”

“It’s parchment and a quill.”

“I can see that, but this is…I don’t know, two hundred years behind the times or something.” I looked into her brown eyes, which were hooded with disproval.

“It’s what we use.” She said simply, as if I was some braindead dunderhead.

“Fine, but I make no promises that whatever I write is legible.” And I was right. Writing on parchment with a damn quill just doesn’t do anything. “This, looks like shit.” I deadpanned as all three ladies groaned. “Don’t start with me, now what Andi?”

“Place your ring on the paper and send your magic through it to seal it.” I did as instructed and with that, the two were gone, leaving me with the voluptuous young brunette. I simply raked over her form, and _damn_ is she thicc. Like _really_ thicc. She was also a mix between amused and fidgeting when I finally made my way up to her warm blue eyes.

“Finally done checking me out?”

“Maybe. But why are you fidgeting? It’s not like I’m going to ask you to sit on my face or anything. I don’t care what the clause says.”

Vanessa seemed to deflate. “Thank you. I’ve heard stories of other girls here being asked to do things that are just…ugh…”

“Well, I would only ask if you were comfortable with it. But since you’re not, I won’t.”

She rose a brow at me. “Are you sure you’re supposed to be five?”

“Last I checked. I mean, according to the Gringotts test, I am supposed to be, and this is a long-hyphenated name here, Lord Draconis-Potter-Black-Hogwarts-Peverell.”

“Hogwarts?”

“Heir to the four founders apparently. Mother was Slytherin-Ravenclaw, Dad was Gryffindor-Hufflepuff. Shortened to Lord Hogwarts.”

“You can practically have your own voting bloc.”

“I know, and my Draconis family is supposed to be considered a ‘Royal’ House over a Most Noble and Most Ancient.”

“I suddenly feel like I should offer clause 13b to make up for slighting you.” She chuckled.

“Are you being serious or joking?” I asked.

She raised a brow. “Now, are _you_ being serious?”

“I can’t be the guy, he’s in Azkaban.” I smiled cheekily.

“Lame pun.” She smirked.

“On the contrary, it is a most Sirius pun.” We both burst out laughing. “But, in all honesty, I am five. As much as I am curious about doing that, I’d rather not. Plus, I’m stuck to this chair that even the fabled ‘Best Healers in St. Mungo’s’ couldn’t fix, so I’d be the worst partner.” I rolled my eyes. “But, I would like to request help with bathing. I feel icky.” Technically true, I feel like I still have dried blood on my…well, everything.

“Well, let me get a friend of mine to help you with that. If you want to wheel yourself in there and wait.”

“Do you trust this friend?” I asked, still wary of strangers.

“With my life. She just has a weirder than usual cycle.”

“Alright.” I wheeled into the bathroom as I noticed a Patronus of a dog fly through the floor, waiting patiently.

“Marlene! So good of you to come quickly.” I heard Vanessa’s voice a couple minutes later.

‘Marlene? That can’t be Marlene McKinnon, I don’t think…’

_Who’s that?_

‘An Heiress to one of the houses that was said to have died in the last war. A few stories from my home have her being a former love interest to Padfoot.’

_Pa’foo?_

‘Yes Harry. Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs. Prongs is you father.’

Moo’ey?

‘Yes Harry, them exactly.’ I looked up seeing a ravenette walk in before Vanessa. She definitely had the ‘battle-hardened vet’ look. And damn, did those uniforms not leave anything to the imagination. She was trimmed with short black hair down to her neck, but still looking like she hadn’t taken as great care of herself, like she was recently on bad times like Moony does.

“Heir Black, this is Marlene. She will be assisting you with your bath as per clause 13b. I’ll be back with some clothes.” Vanessa left, leaving me with Marlene.

“Well, now this is awkward.” I try breaking the mood.

“Now you say it. Well, not the worst request I’ve had to take care of.” Her uniform disappeared and I saw all the scars along her buxom body. Definitely looks like those of a werewolf. “Well, are you going to stop staring?”

“You’re Marlene McKinnon, aren’t you?” I ask without preamble. Her eyes widened and she stared at me. “I’m not going to say anything if you don’t.” I change my hair to Harry’s black, still keeping the eyes of Lily.

“H-Harry…”

“I go by Trey now Marlene. Can you help me?”

She leaned over and started the water, in which I was totally _not_ checking out the full moon in front of me. Nope, totally not. She stood up and I was at eye level with her sacred slit, which had several dark curls surrounding it, before I was lifted up and felt my clothes switch off and she carried me into the tub. As she methodically and lovingly helped me get clean I couldn’t help but need to know.

“Marlene?” I heard her hum. “Can you tell me what happened? How did you survive? And how are you here? And, why do you have the really haggard look of a battle-hardened veteran?” Her hands stilled, and I briefly felt her start to shake. “On second thought, you don’t have to-”

“Do you know what I am?”

“Some really sexy woman with some cool scars? I have scars too ya know?” I snarked.

“Fine. Tell me about yours, I’ll tell you about mine.”

“Isn’t it supposed to be ‘Show me yours, I’ll show you mine’? And aren’t I supposed to be the one saying that?” I giggled.

Marlene snorted. “I think you’ve already seen mine.”

“Point. Basically, my uncle is not a kind man. He’s like one of those blood supremacists. He basically thinks himself above others, and does not tolerate anything outside his narrow worldview. If I did anything to displease him, he’d hurt me. Be thirty seconds late with breakfast, a slap. Do better than his own son on a test, a whipping. Hell, if he has any issue with his life, he'd blame his ‘freakish nephew’.” I was laying on everything I could with him. I know that JKR only said they were just horribly spiteful, but the H.P. fandom has some inventive ideas for what might’ve happened during that decade.

“And the wheelchair?”

“Attempted vehicular homicide.” Marlene started growling and I decided to be bold, placing a hand on her thigh. “Please don’t.”

“Adults aren’t supposed to abuse family.”

“So, you’re saying you grew up pampered with servants waiting on you hand and foot?”

“No I—”

“If you were to tear his door down and kill him, he’d still feel vindicated as it was just another episode of his freak of a nephew. So don’t. I told you mine, what’s your story?”

“What do you know about that Halloween?”

“I know that the Dark Idiot decided to attack my family, somehow he lost his body, and I was hailed as the Boy-Who-Lived while my magically-sworn Godfather got unjustly imprisoned, being implicated as some secret-keeper that supposedly led the Dark Idiot to my family. And apparently, you were supposedly killed. What am I missing?” I decided to end it there as I’m pretty sure I just revealed a mass of my meta-knowledge.

“You got the gist of it. It was a year before the end of the war. Death Eaters attacked my manor. I tried to flee on the orders of my father and Head of House McKinnon. I only got so far before I heard the snarling of a werewolf. Greyback was also there, and one of the attackers, Travers got a lucky shot as Greyback managed bite me. I looked to see four in total, the two I named and two other grunts I didn’t know. I felt like it was the end, but I prayed to Magic for help, to get out of there. Next thing I know, I’m waking up in a MACUSA hospital. My entire family had been slaughtered, my wand exploded, and whatever magic brought me to them killed the two grunts. I felt so relieved that I had survived, but then I was told I had were-disease as they call it here.”

“And what’s that?” I asked dumbly.

“I’m a werewolf.” She said sadly, as if she was expecting me to suddenly yell at her to get out. Well, time to nip that.

“And…what? Are you expecting me to fly off the handle at you?” Marlene jumped, obviously not expecting that.

“B-B-But I’m a werewolf!”

“So? You can change into an awesome wolf form once a month. Or as I remember, you have a so-called furry little problem. That’s nothing to suddenly decide that your life is over.”

“You don’t understand. I’m deadly to everyone.” She argued.

“Only one night a month Marlene.”

“It’s a disease!”

“Again: So what? You have enhanced senses, strength, and mild regenerative healing factor. I’d love to have those things!” I had to hopefully try to break through to her. “Marlene…I’m guessing you don’t accept your inner wolf?”

“No, it’s a cancer.” She said vehemently.

“And yet, you were growling like a wolf when I talked about the last few years. You do realize there’s a high probability that your wolf’s bloodlust on moon nights is because it feels chained by your notions that it’s nothing but a monster?”

“B-b-but—”

“Forget the pureblood nonsense for a minute. How would you feel if I chained you up every moment of every day except for one night a month?” I looked over my shoulder at the mirror of us.

“I’d be mad. Extremely so.”

“Almost to the point of bloodthirst?”

She paused before looking down. “I can’t believe that I didn’t think of that.”

“Because you were brought up thinking that they’re nothing but monsters. When’s the next full moon? No, wait, what day is it today?”

“July 16th. The next full moon is on the 21st.”

“Ok, cool.”

“What do you suggest I do?”

“I would try and make contact with your wolf. Or at least begin to accept your wolf. It is as much a part of you as your magic. Do you accept your magic?”

“Yes. It’s a fundamental part of me.”

“Then the wolf is now one of those parts. Think about it: If you accept your wolf, you might get those enhanced senses outside of the full moon. And, forgive me if this comes out weird, but I’m pretty sure that if you and your wolf get along, your transformation could stop hurting. Hell, you could get to change outside of the full moon.”

“I-It’s going to be hard. Going against my teachings.”

“Nothing worth doing ever is.” I said sagely.

“Okay mister smarty-pants. I’ll at least try.”

“No, try not. Do, or do not. There is not try.” I said in a squeaky voice.

“Where’d you hear that?”

Obviously she hasn’t seen Empire Strikes Back yet. I had to hold in a mental sigh. “Just an old guy.”

“Oh…”

“Can we get me clean then?”

“Sure.”

It was a few more minutes before we were clean and Marlene was in the process of drying me, when Vanessa walked in.

“Looks like you two had a productive time.” She smiled, before frowning at my scars. “Who _did_ this?”

“My uncle. But I want him to stay alive.”

“Why?” She pressed. Marlene also looked at me.

“If we kill him, he wins against us. By leaving him alive and knowing that we’re out there watching him…” I let that hang in the air as the two gorgeous women help me get dressed. A few minutes later, we were in the…I’d really want to call this some kind of presidential suite, but I swear there has to be something better, but I’ll stick with presidential penthouse, Marlene had a robe loosely tied together while Vanessa was in her hotel uniform.

“So…what happens now?”

“I don’t know. Whenever Andi gets back, I’d say we figure it out.”

“I thought she was disinherited for marrying her husband?” Marlene asked.

“She was kicked out and disowned, as far as I knew, and the hag that is her aunt blasted her off the family tapestry. What I _do_ suspect, with her attitude, is that her ‘husband’ acted like a stereotypical pureblood Lord of the Dark: He seduced her with honeyed words and gestures, but once she was on her own, he was controlling, abusing, manipulative, the like.”

“You’re sure?” Marlene asked me.

“It’s a hypothesis. I asked her about him and she…shut down? Her posture and emotions immediately went to stone. What is that?”

“It’s a practice called Occlumency. It’s the art of protecting your mind. The Black Family has been notoriously good at the mind arts. Its corresponding counterpart is called Leglimency, the art of mind reading. It has been rumored that Bellatrix Lestrange was better at Leglimency than the Dark Lord.” Marlene responded.

“Darth Vader? Seriously?” I asked. Vanessa snorted.

“No, not him. Who’s that?” Marlene looked confused.

“Seriously, you _haven’t_ seen that?” Vanessa was shocked.

“I’m pretty sure most British pureblood families wouldn’t know how to pronounce electricity.” I smirked.

“I hate both of you.” Marlene grumbled. “But no, he’s called the Dark Lord, but most call him you-know-who, or he-who-must-not-be-named.”

I smirked again, happy with my meta-knowledge. “Sounds like a bunch of stupid hyphens. But, as someone once said, the only thing to fear is fear itself. And fear of a name increases the fear of the thing itself.”

“He placed a taboo on his name. It’s how the snatchers of the last war found us. It didn’t help that Dumbledore kept telling us to use his name.”

“What’s his name?” I asked.

“I don’t want to say it.”

“Please?” I tried to use the puppy dog eyes, but I’m pretty sure I looked stupid, but I had to try.

“He calls himself…V-V-Voldemort.” Marlene shuddered.

“Seriously? Wait…oh he’s that guy!” I exclaimed with false cheeriness.

“You know of him?”

“He made Horcruxes.” Both girls gasped. “You know of them?”

“They’re the darkest of Soul Magics. One can only be created by cold-blooded murder.” Vanessa shuddered.

“Even making one is considered blasphemy.” Marlene looked horror-stricken. “Wait, you said ‘-cruxes’ as in plural. He made more than one?!”

“According to the Goblins, yes. And one was on their soil.” I smiled at them with what I hope was a dark look.

“That could be grounds for war.”

“This time, it won’t be.”

“How?!” Both shouted at me.

“I asked for a favor.” I replied nonchalantly.

“You asked for a favor, from the _Goblin Nation?!_ And they _accepted?!_ ”

“The Draconis Family is in good standing with Director Ragnok. Considering that the offender is family, I must think of family first.”

“Who?”

“Bellatrix.”

Marlene whistled. “Oh boy…what’s the full punishment?”

“Their original crime was surrendering 80% of their vault to the Goblins as compensation for breaking one of their rules, and serving a century in their lowest mines shoveling dragonshit. The Director wanted them to do it with their hands and mouths.”

“And what did you say?”

“Upon checking my full inheritance list, I noticed that she was listed as “Compulsion/Imperious Influenced”, meaning that something happened to her. I don’t have full knowledge yet, but considering the rumors that her husband preferred his own brother as his bedwarmer than her, and considering how horrible her parents were, _and_ the hag that is her aunt, there is a high probability that she was compulsioned into doing what she did. While that does not excuse what she did, she still was possibly damaged mentally, and with the infamous Black Family Madness, well…”

“You had her servitude switched to you, didn’t you?” Marlene crossed her arms.

“Yep. Considering her professed stance, I’m beneath her in status, so what better irony than for her to serve a lower status person, while being treated as lower status than me?”

“That’s…almost Slytherin of you.” Marlene smiled.

“Thank…” My nose picked up something. I briefly sensed out there and was nearly overcome by the bloodlust I sensed. “We have incoming, and they’re not friendly. Kreacher!” The elf popped in. “We have incoming hostiles.” The elf’s face hardened. “I need you all to disillusion yourselves and wait to strike. No, I don’t want to hear it, they’re almost here.” I forestalled any protests. “I need a gun, particularly a Colt .45 if one of you can conjure it and some ammo. How good can you two fight?”

“You know I can.” Marlene nodded, disillusioning herself. I looked at Vanessa, who had just finished conjuring the requested gun.

“Top of Illvermorny overall by my fifth year.” She also disillusioned, just as there was a knock at the door.

“Who is it?” I called out, trying to keep the gun semi-hidden.

“Telegram.” Was the response before the doors were blown off, revealing eight Death Eaters in full regalia burst in, wands pointed at me.

“Really guys? Telegram? That’s the best fucking idea you can come up with? No _wonder_ you guys are suffering from inbreeding.” I snarked. “So, which one of you assholes is the owner of this establishment, cause there’s _no way_ he’s not among you. And I’m willing to bet one of you is that Travers guy I heard about.” Two of them falter just a bit. “Cool I’m at least right about two of you.” The two of them remove their masks, sneering at me. “So, is this because I said the Dark Idiot’s name? Or is this to eliminate competition for ol’ Ladyboy Lucy’s son to attempt to inherit the Black Lordship?”

“I suppose I should thank you.” Tyler gave me a sinister smile. “By calling yourself Black, you confirmed who you were.”

“Oh? Do tell. At least give the walking deadman his last request.” I was attempting to stall, or waiting for the right moment.

“Well, since you asked. I remembered Lord Malfoy saying his son is the rightful Heir to that family once that old fart Arcturus keels over. And since the only other mutt that is eligible is in Azkaban, Draco should be the only legal heir. So imagine my surprise when someone else shows the Black Heir ring. Then I had to remember that that blood-traitor Dorea married that useless Charlus Potter, who birthed that mudblood whore-lover James Potter. And since only one of that family is supposed to be alive, that leaves you: Harry Potter.” I could see his perverse glee at himself figuring it out.

“Woooowww. That’s ten points to Slytherin for actually using deductive reasoning, false as it was.” I drawled in my, hopefully best impression of Snape. “But you seemed to forget something important.”

“And what’s that?”

“The one thing you Death Eaters couldn’t do has already happened…”

“What?” Travers growled.

“Harry Potter…is already dead.” ***BANG***

The remaining seven Death Eaters were shocked as I somehow made Tyler’s pelvis collapse. I was almost able to nab another, but I was still not good with guns, managing to get him in the knee. Suddenly, the so-called battle began with the disillusioned witches appearing and flinging spells like mad. I simply tried to get them with the remaining bullets I had. I managed to get one of them in the face, making his mask and face explode, while I had the hand of Kreacher tossing things to distract them. I saw Marlene and Travers dueling with dark curses.

“I thought you were dead!” He shouted.

“Guess you aren’t as thorough as you thought.” She taunted.

“Ooh, I’ll make sure to be thorough. Especially once it’s just you and me.” He leered, throwing another curse. Vanessa was handling her own against three others. Kreacher took out one by throwing the couch on top of him. Sadly, the trope of ‘Harry Potter’s luck’ had to rear its head, and that happened when I ran out of ammo. Both girls’ outfits were in tatters, ecchi laws were applied and I could almost see the pearly gates in front of me. And we were somehow outnumbered, six to four. I guess the one I killed and the one Kreacher killed. Sadly I was out of time and bullets. Glad I could entertain the bitch that was Fate.

“Any last words?” Tyler sneered with half his mask missing. Travers’ was gone but he was still standing.

I had to try one more thing. Feeling my magic, I pushed as much of it into my legs, hips, and lower spine as much as I could, trying to stand on my feet. **“Accept that which is part of you and you shall have power you could only imagine.”**

The remaining six Death Eaters all aimed. _“Avada Kedavra!”_ I put my hand up, trying to will something in the way. I know it’s a quote-unquote ‘un-blockable curse’, but nowhere has anyone said you couldn’t slow it down. I tried to focus on attempting to slow its speed enough that something could be put in the way, or Kreacher could conjure something. I faintly felt a pulse in the ambient magic before I felt myself being sucking into something behind me.

* * *

(3rd POV)

Vanessa and Marlene watched in awe (the Death Eaters watching in fear) as the combined Killing Curse was seemingly stopped and beginning to reverse course. Both of them felt the subtle pulsing of the magic around them before a swirling black portal appeared behind Trey and pulled him, and the Curse, in before disappearing as if it wasn’t even there.

“And so ends the Blood-traitor Potter Line!” Several of the Death Eaters cheered and praised their dead-but-alive master.

Marlene was distraught, or at least she felt it to a degree. The one person who was not revolted by her lycanthropy and accepted who she was, was now gone. Maybe there was something else to him. She could see a ghostly apparition of her inner wolf next to her, looking itself enraged, like it chose Trey for something. “Help me.” She whispered. “Please.” The wolf nodded, and she suddenly felt complete for the first time since the attack on her family manor.

(Concurrently, Vanessa POV)

‘Shit. This is bad!’ I felt exhausted. Top of Illvermorny I may have been, I pushed a lot of magic out trying to stay on top of the Death Eaters, but I must’ve pushed out too much. And add to the fact that the perverts tore my uniform to pieces, though I guess I can thank magic for somehow managing to preserve my modesty. ‘I just need a boost, then I should be able to beat them and find Trey. But how?’

**‘So, you require assistance?’**

‘What the fuck, who are you? And where are you?’ I thought as I suddenly heard a female voice in my head that wasn’t my own.

**‘Be at ease. I am your ancestor, and you are the first descendent of mine in centuries that has had enough power for me to contact you. Your concern over the boy is touching, but we have more pressing matters to attend to. I am able to use my own magic against these heinous peons, but it would require you to cede control of your body to me temporarily.’**

‘How do I know you aren’t some demon trying to take over my body? What guarantees can you give that I’ll get control back?’ I asked the voice.

**‘Smart girl. First off, no, I’m not a demon, though history does paint me as a rather dark witch. Second, I haven’t had the opportunity to wield my own magic in, again, centuries. Probably not since the climactic battle that history often talks about. So even if I do take control and keep it, I don’t know how long I’d have it for.’**

‘I’d normally fight this longer, but I’m in the process of trying not to get raped by Death Eaters.’

**‘I’m aware. While I would like nothing more than for these insects to disappear, permanently, I would like to find out why they attacked us.’**

‘They said Trey was Harry Potter, and they’re getting revenge for the death of their Master, the most recent Dark Lord of Britain, Voldemort.’ I heard the voice scoff.

**‘The idiot calls himself ‘flight from death’? Obviously he’s decided to make a soul container. Or several if that’s his way of immortality. Hopefully, we can find them. It appears the insects are about to remember that we’re here. Are you willing to give me control?’**

‘Fine’

* * *

(Return to 3rd POV)

The celebrating Death Eaters had just paused their praise to their lord when they suddenly heard a low, deep growl. They all spun around, wands raised, only to come face to face with a large wolf glaring at them. Travers remembered the size of Greyback’s wolves, but this wolf was massive. And it was suddenly smiling, and it seemed like it was looking directly at him.

“Uh…Johnson…We’re in the middle of a lunar cycle right?”

“Yeah, the next full moon’s at the end of the month.” Tyler was beyond scared. He remembered having to give Marlene a place to transform (he’d normally just have her killed, but she’s proven herself worthy to his murdered boss, and she’s the last of the McKinnon line (he also did take a perverse joy in groping her the morning following the full moon where she was very nearly comatose)). But it was the explosion of magical pressure that came from where Vanessa was.

In her place stood a beautiful woman with flaming-red hair and bright blue eyes. Her attire was a long, flowing blue robe that seemingly sparkled in the light. But what really caught their attention was the staff in her hand. It looked ancient but powerful, with a glowing emerald at the top.

“Morgana’s staff…” Tyler gasped, having read about Morgana Le Fay quite a bit growing up.

“AAAAHHHHHHH!” Travers sudden shout grabbed everyone’s attention when the wolf jumped on him and started mauling him. A few of the other Death Eaters got ready to kill the wolf when their wands were suddenly incinerated. They turned and saw the redhead glaring at them. Several withdrew hidden knives and were ready to attack her.

 **“Hmph. Begone peasants.”** The staff glowed, sending all the Death Eaters into the wall, unconscious, Travers included. The wolf turned and glared at her, almost asking why. **“Don’t give me that look wolf. We need them alive. You’ll get your chance for vengeance soon enough.”** She tapped her staff on the floor and all of them were bound tight enough to the point of severe discomfort, at least it would be if they were conscious to feel pain. **“You might want to change back, I can sense the authorities coming.”**

The wolf nodded and Marlene was soon in her place. Another wave of the staff, and her uniform was slightly fixed, still showing the wear of battle, and the woman’s dress was changed for a similar look with the exception of a green-jeweled rosary choker.

“Th-thanks. What do I call you?” The response she got, sent her into the land of unconsciousness with her attackers.

**“You may call me…Morgana.”**

** _CHAPTER END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing? Constructive criticism is welcome. And any suggestions on tags to add?


	7. Newspaper Articles and Reactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose learns what happened to her brother. And utilizes her inner Bubba Ray Dudley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got around to posting this tonight.

Chapter 7: Newspaper Articles and Reactions

_17 July 1986_

_TERRORISTS ATTACK HILTON MAGICAE, ICW AND MACUSA INVESTIGATING_

_By Barnabus Cuffe_

_Yes dear readers, you read that right, there has been an attack on a hotel in Magical Portland. Why does that pertain to us here in Britain? The answer is twofold. The first, is that the target was said to be the Heir to the infamous Black Family. As to who that is, we have been unable to find. The second part is that the attackers were found in regalia reminiscent of the Death Eater movement that ended less than half a decade ago. And due to the latter, MACUSA and the ICW are opening investigations into our Ministry and our war against You-Know-Who. Minister Bagnold has stated that whoever these attackers were, they acted alone._

_What may surprise many readers is that there was evidence of a wolf attack as well among the carnage, where Heir Black is presumed missing, and outside of two dead attackers, the other survivors were two female employees assigned to Heir Black by the Hotel Manager who was part of the attacking force. However, we at the Daily Prophet have received word that as the attack was taking place, two witches arrived in Britain via international portkey, who were spotted with Heir Black. One of them, is former Black Witch Andromeda No-Name, formerly married to muggleborn Ted Tonks, whom she disobeyed her family to marry and was subsequently disowned by her head of House Arcturus Black. Is this her way of getting back at her family? We do know that she was spotted leaving the American Branch of Gringotts, and when we asked about the new Heirship claim, a spokesgoblin had this to say._

_“Gringotts does not disclose personal client information wizard. What went on in Gringotts is a personal matter between the Black and Potter Families, and the returning Draconis Family. We will disclose that a young wizard child was brought in for an inheritance test, and that this child looked severely malnourished and underfed. Now get out of my sight wizards.”_

_What does this mean for Wizarding Britain, as several eyewitnesses had claimed to see a wheelchair-bound wizard sharing the appearance of Harry Potter, who has been claimed by Chief Warlock Dumbledore to be growing up happy and healthy with his family. Based on the appearance of the young wizard child, who looked like he was severely abused. Does this mean that Heir Black’s home life is not as good as Dumbledore claims, or was this an elaborate orchestration of vengeance by Andromeda No-Name?_

_We at the Daily Prophet will keep you informed of this ongoing saga._

* * *

_19 July 1986_

_DEATH EATERS ATTACK MAGICAL PORTLAND, HARRY POTTER-BLACK MISSING_

_By Pandora Lovegood_

_Yes readers of the Quibbler, the Death Eaters strike again, this time targeting the new Heir of the Black Family, who the Prophet claims is Harry Potter. It is not that hard to draw the correlations, considering the two eligible Heirs for that family are Mr. Potter, and Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy (Née Black). Now, it is also no secret that out of these two young boys, Mr. Malfoy has the stronger blood claim by British Law, so how Mr. Potter was able to claim the Lordship is unknown at this time, as the only other eligible male in line outside of Lord Arcturus Black is Sirius Black, the claimed Secret Keeper of the Potter Family, and the one accused of leading the Dark Lord right to the late Lord and Lady Potter. Does this mean that Sirius listed Mr. Potter as his heir in the event of his passing, or inability to sire an heir himself? Or is there something else afoot? We at the Quibbler shall continue to investigate and bring you our findings._

_Onto the Death Eater attack, it is known that Andromeda No-Name (née Tonks, née Black was spotted escorting Heir Black with another witch into the Hilton Magicae Hotel. The other witch is an American witch who was overseas for work with Wizarding Child Services, and through our digging, is said to be Sarahlynn Evans, a distant magical relative of Lady Lily Potter. Does this mean that she’s truly_ not _a muggleborn as she has been so-often labeled? Regardless, according to the new hotel policy enacted by the new manager, two employees were assigned to the wheelchair-bound Heir Black, who were also targeted, though Heir Black was the true target. It has been confirmed that the manager was a participant and severely wounded, and two others were confirmed deceased in the fighting. Now, with the disappearance of Heir Black, which has been claimed to be into some magical portal, one has to wonder if this was the work of coordinated attack to remove competition for Mr. Malfoy to assume the lordship. However, the words of the Black Family House Elf Kreacher, “Kreacher’s elf magic says Heir Black is alive, so Heir Black is still alive”, so it leads this author to believe that the disappearance was a work of magic, and that Heir Black with return to us in time. According to the incident report, several of the Death Eaters sustained lupine-like bites, similar to a very large wolf. Our fellow reporters at the Prophet claim this is the result of a werewolf, but if that is the case, how did they get into the hotel room undetected and transform, as the nearest full moon is in a week on July 21 st._

_We approached Gringotts, and a spokesgoblin relayed this to us: “While we cannot divulge personal client information as per Gringotts policy, we will confirm that a severely beaten child matching the description of Heir Potter did arrive with two witches while confined to a wheelchair and it is the belief of our nation’s healers who treated his injuries that his previous home is not conducive to a healthy life. We can also confirm that this child did receive care and suffered a medical emergency in the process of healing. However, we will not confirm death. That is all Gringotts has to say on this matter, and all we have time for.”_

_If this is Harry Potter, then the Quibbler calls into question Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore’s claim that Harry Potter was living a fun and healthy life with his family, and demand that the Chief Warlock produce verified evidence of this claimed happy and healthy life!_

* * *

(Rose POV)

I was staring dead at the two articles on the table. It couldn’t be true could it? My adorable _sweet_ loving baby brother was attacked by Death Fuckers? Why did I have to learn this from some fucking piece of _toilet paper?!_ Oh, and Luna too. She’s nice though. But better question, why the fucking hell was Harry in America and not somewhere I could protect him?! This begets questions I want answers to, since it’s inferred that my Harry was sent to the Dursely’s for some fucking reason that that goat-bearded fucker won’t answer whenever I ask him. I think he’s plotting something that involves my brother, and I’ll be damned if I—

“Rose, you’ve been staring at the same headline for three hours now.” I snap my head towards the speaker and see Hardwin looking at me, or as I call him, James Jr. since he seems to follow my _sire_ as if he’s Merlin incarnate. It’s frankly disgusting. “Now just forget about Harry. We still got studying to do.”

He _did not_ just say that! He-he-he… _NO!_ How _dare_ he?! He wants me to forget my baby brother. The very same one I had to bottle-feed when his sisters required more attention?! **_NO…_**

**SNAP!**

* * *

(3rd POV)

“F-f-f-forget m-m-my H-H-Harry. Heh. Heh heh. Heeheeeheee.” Rose was twitching, and her green eyes shone unnaturally as she started to giggle madly. Hardwin immediately took a step back and palmed his holly wand that his father secretly got for him, without even getting Rose one. He was on the couch for a while for that stunt.

“Rose…”

“It seems, baby brother, that people want me to forget you.” Rose tilted her head with the same insane smile. “How could your dear big sister ever forget you Harry.” Her eyes suddenly got that faraway look that made Hardwin start sweating. “I guess I should express my displeasure, huh?” She took a step forward and Hardwin thought he saw Death herself in Rose’s shadow.

* * *

**ONE EXTREMELY PAINFULL AND NONMAGICAL ASSKICKING LATER**

* * *

Hardwin hissed as his mother dabbed the disinfectant on a large gash on his arm. True, she could’ve magically healed it, but she wanted to give her own punishment. Truthfully, the rest of the family was upstairs in the library when they heard a loud crash. When they arrived, they were just in time to see Hardwin get slammed through a muggle folding table that both parents knew for certain hadn’t been there, ever. Rose looked rather agitated, and it didn’t take long for Lily to figure out what caused it. James, understandably, was furious that his eldest son was injured and was looking to punish Rose, but Lily beat him to it by distracting him with Hardwin’s injuries.

“So Hardwin, want to repeat what happened?” She asked lightly, but the slight change in her tone had both Potter males shuddering as that particular tone meant ‘you’d better tell me everything now or I will be extremely displeased.’ But Hardwin was the spawn of his parents and upbringing, so he was slightly petulant with his response.

“She’d been staring at the paper for a few hours looking as if someone just killed her kneazle or something, so I told her to forget about it and get back to studying like I was doing. Then she laughed like that insane Bellatrix bi-”

“Hardwin…”

“L-like that insane witch Bellatrix is said to laugh like, then she suddenly conjures that table-thing and starts hitting me. In trying to defend myself, I get thrown through it and that’s when you guys walked in.”

“Hardwin is hard-headed.” Jackie sniggered.

“And hot-headed.” Haley agreed with her twin.

“Girls, be nice.” Lily had her own small smile.

“But Flower, she just up and attacked our Heir.” James complained.

“He said something he shouldn’t have and paid the price.” Lily sent her husband a sidelong glare.

“But it’s the job of the eldest to look after his younger siblings isn’t it?” Hardwin asked.

Lily chuckled as she finished up. “Sorry Hardwin dear, but you were about ten minutes behind your sister. I would know.”

“But as he’s the first male, he’s the Heir.” James said as if that was the be all end all.

“That may be…” Lucy vanished the used first aid patches, “…but you remember how Rose was when Harry, Jackie, and Haley were born. They became instantly attached.”

“Don’t remind me.” James grumbled. The few times he had to get up and take care of Harry, Rose was already there and keeping him calm. Or the times he went to check on him during his naptimes, only to see Rose laying there next to him. Basically, wherever Harry was, Rose was nearby. And the _one_ _Halloween_ where Rose wasn’t with Harry, well…we all know what happened. Let’s just say…Rose definitely inherited her mother’s temper…And some sadistic ruthlessness similar to her insane aunt.

“Well, I’m going to check on Rose, try _not_ to cause mischief while I’m gone.” Lily stood up and left for Rose’s room, ignoring James’ attempts to talk to her. When she had gotten home after that day in Dumbledore’s office, she all but tore down the manor’s training room alongside Rose. Rose herself used some ancient Potter family battle magic spells that surprised the Lord and Lady of the house. James was, at one point, going to do the unthinkable and use his magic, and position as Head of House to change Rose to be more compliant and subservient. Let’s just say, the family magic wasn’t happy, and neither was the ladies of the manor. Only Hardwin seemed to support him, and to James, that’s all he needed.

As Lily arrived, she could hear faint sobs coming from her eldest child’s room and felt her heart bleed for her. “Rose…” She whispered as she knocked.

“GO AWAY JAMES, I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU UNLESS IT’S ABOUT GETTING MY HARRY BACK!”

“Rose Lily Potter.” Lily opened the door…and paused. Right there in front of her was her daughter, but attached to her was a kind of shape-like miasma… “An obscurus…” She whispered. This was bad, something like this could kill her if left unchecked.

“Yes mother?” Rose’s disinterested tone brought Lily’s attention back to her daughter.

“Rose, are you okay?”

“Well, let’s see…” Rose’s tone went from disinterested to cheerful. “…the Dark idiot decides to attack us the _one day_ I was away from Harry. Then when we _finally_ get back to him, Dumblefuck decided to take him from me and place him with that overweight shit Vernon and his hellspawn walrus Dudley. Of course, then we learn that _said overweight whale_ decided to try and kill Harry with his car,” Rose’s Obscurus became agitated, “then when we try to find out where he is, we have to learn that _Death Fuckers_ launched an attack on some hotel on the other side of the ocean and it’s inferred that _my Harry was there!_ So, after all that, _DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I’M OKAY?!_ ”

“Rose, don’t raise your voice at—”

“ _I DON’T CARE! IT’S DUMBLEDORE’S FAULT THAT HARRY’S IN TROUBLE! SO, UNLESS YOU OR HE HAVE INFORMATION ON MY HARRY’S WHEREABOUTS, I DON’T WANT TO TALK TO YOU! SO… **GET OUT!**_ ” The Obscurus shoved Lily out the door and slammed it. Lily just sat there against the wall, tears gathering in her eyes. ‘Rose…what happened to you? What happened to my delicate little flower?’

“Momma?” Lily’s head snapped to see her younger daughters looking at her. Jackie stepped forward. “Is Rose okay?”

“I…I don’t know girls. Your big sister is really attached to your brother.”

“We know.” Haley nodded. “She has his blanket on her pillow.” She looked hesitantly concerned. “Momma…was that Harry who was attacked?”

“I…don’t know dears. All I do know is that your brother is missing.”

“Missing?” A new voice called out. Lily looked up and paused, seeing a woman she never thought she’d see again.

“Dorea…”

The former Lady Potter nodded. “Indeed. Now tell me…” She took a step forward, and Lily was suddenly wary of the purple slit eyes glowing. “…What has become of my younger grandson?”

“We don’t know, Dorea.” Lily hesitated. “We looked at where he believed and following the trail, we end up at a non-magical hospital, and the trail ends there.”

“And now?” Dorea imperiously raised an eyebrow. Before she could get a reply, footsteps heralded the arrival of the Potter males.

“M-mother.” James looked spooked. Hardwin however, pointed his wand.

“Who are you? This manor is for members of the Potter Family only.”

Dorea simply stared at her older grandson as if he was an idiot, and he kinda is.

“James, I’m disappointed in you. You obviously spent your time teaching him how to prank people, and not about members of his family.”

“I-I-I swear I taught him like you and dad taught me.” James stammered as Hardwin finally realized who he had just pointed his wand at and hastily put it back in his pocket.

Dorea looked disappointed. “I see it’s taken quite well. Now, where is Harry?”

“It is reported that Harry was a target of a Death Eater attack the other day.” Rose stepped out of her room and around Lily to face Dorea, bowing. “Good evening grandmother. I trust you are well?”

Dorea gave a small smile. “It seems at least _one_ of my elder grandchildren has manners.” She glanced between the parents. “If there is nothing else, I shall be returning to my family manor.”

“Surely you’d prefer to stay here Mother.” James tried to say.

“Thank you son, but I’d prefer to get reacquainted with my family home, and see what kind of sorry state my dear sister has let it fall into.”

“Grandmother, can I join you? I’m worried the current climate might not be in my best interests.” Rose asked, throwing a not-so-subtle look at the bristling James.

“Rose, you are my-”

“I accept.” Dorea cut her son off. “I trust you have stuff packed?”

Rose nodded. “Yes grandmother. I packed what is essential.” She patted her pants pocket.

“Now hold on, I’m your father—” James started.

“James, are you disobeying your mother?” Dorea raised her eyebrow again. “Think of it as Rose spending time with family.”

James wanted to protest, as he was looking to exert some control over his misbehaving daughter, but then weighed it against not having to deal with his own daughter’s bullshit. At least, that’s what he told himself. “Very well Mother. Perhaps you can reign her in.”

“She will be fine James. If you’re certain you’re all packed Rose,” the girl in question nodded, “very well. Kreacher!” The old elf popped in, zeroing in on Dorea.

“Old mistress Dorea calls for Kreacher. What can Kreacher do for old mistress?”

“Is the London manor habitable?”

“Black townhouse in need of much cleaning mistress. But Kreacher has three rooms ready.”

“Very well. And the Heir of the Family?”

“Kreacher’s elf magic says Heir Black is still alive, so Heir Black is still alive.” Kreacher said vehemently.

“Is Heir Black Harry Potter?” Rose asked quickly.

“Kreacher cannot say. Kreacher cannot say if Heir Potter is Heir Black.” Kreacher grabbed Dorea’s and Rose’s hands and popped them over to Grimmauld Place, just in time for a certain old hag’s painting to start screaming insults at them.

“Oh boy, only she would get a painting of herself like this.” Dorea sighed, only to realize that Rose wasn’t anywhere near her. “She isn’t…”

“IF YOU DON’T SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG, I _WILL_ FIND A WAY TO REMOVE YOU FROM THERE, AND I WILL BE SURE TO HAVE YOU STRUCK FROM THE FAMILY RECORDS IF YOU SO MUCH AS UTTER A _WORD_ OF DISRESPECT TO ME!” Rose simply glared at the indignant painting. “Now, if you _don’t_ mind, I’m going to get some rest, then we can find Harry.”

“Kreacher take young mistress to room.”

Both elder witches stared after the young girl, one in concern, the other intrigue.

* * *

(With Andromeda, Andromeda POV)

It’s been a couple days since I learned of the attack on Har-Trey, and I feel a little guilty in not being there to protect him. I can only put my faith in Mother Magic that he’s alive. Of course, our beloved Ministry seems to think that I orchestrated it in revenge against my House and grandfather. Idiots, the lot of them.

**“You know why you couldn’t protect him. It’s because you’re weak.”**

I glared at the corner, where _he_ was staring back at me from the shadows. “At least he treats me right. Better than you.” I responded indignantly.

**“Please. I’m the only one who showed you love. What would that worthless boy know of love? And what would _you_ know of it? Your older sister’s an insane bitch, and your younger one’s a cold, unfeeling cunt. What would you know of love?”**

“I would know more than you. I was just a toy to you.”

 **“Yes…”** _His_ face turned shark-like. **“You were an excellent toy for me to use. Although, you could’ve done better.”**

“Since I had you as a partner, I’m pretty sure Trey would be a step up. Now, kindly leave, you’re nothing to me.”

**“How would he be better than me? He’s nothing but a crippled child.”**

“He’d be considerate to me, now leave… _Ted_.”

**_ CHAPTER END _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone asks about why the Goblins were more forthcoming to the Quibbler than the Prophet, who's to say that Luna didn't just ask nicely and with respect to their warrior traditions.  
> And please don't bite my head off...


End file.
